


Demon By Nature ( Monster By Circumstance )

by AryllBricen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: Two demons are looking for something whether it be redemption, a simple place to stay, or something even deeper than that. But whether they find it or not is all up to one demon. And it's not either of them.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4072
Kudos: 17





	Demon By Nature ( Monster By Circumstance )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venustraphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustraphobia/gifts).



> This is a roleplay between me and another friend of mine. I'm still continuing it so bear with me here.

It's the day after the Happy hotel, or the Hazbin hotel, as it is named now, was opened. Nathan had packed his stuff, deciding that he would want to be redeemed, just so that he can see his mother again. He carried his bag to the hotel, looking up at the huge building. He was a bit anxious to go in, wondering whether it was even a good choice, or whether it was even possible to be redeemed. It was still worth a try though, he decided, walking over to the door. 

Jackie stood at the door of the building, looking up at the sign that read 'Hazbin Hotel' and sighed. She didn't know if being redeemed was possible, especially for her, but she had come anyway, no belongings with her at all as she'd only just arrived over a week ago. She'd been staying with the King of Hell: Lucifer over that time when she'd coincidentally fallen to Hell right on top of his limousine. He'd offered her a place to stay, three meals a day, and the clothes on her back until she could get on her feet and had suggested she try to get a room at his daughter's hotel. He'd insisted and paid for it in advance for her. 

Nathan noticed the girl standing outside the hotel, guessing she was planning to stay there as well. He walked up to her.  
"Uh, hey," he started, holding onto the strap of his bag.  
"Are you here to stay at the hotel as well? If so, would you wanna go in together?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. Going inside together with someone else would be easier than having to go in alone, seeing as he had no idea what the staff or princess was like. Though the princess did seem fun to be around with, but then again, he'd only ever seen her on the news show. 

She sighed and looked down, rubbing her arm before she took a deep breath and turned to face him, smiling softly as she held out her hand to shake.  
"Yes, I am and I'd love to. My name is Jackie. It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied, absolutely mortified that she was talking to someone other than Lucifer whom she'd grown to care about and was comfortable around. She hadn't said a word to another demon during her time in Hell at all and wasn't giddy to do so now, but she knew it'd be rude to ignore him.

"Ah, my name's Nathan, it's nice to meet you too." He said with a smile, noticing her discomfort, and trying to reassure her a bit. He took her hand, shaking it for a moment before letting go and turning back to the hotel. It seems almost impossible, being redeemed. Still, he reached for the door handle and opened the door. It seemed even eerier inside, but it was something. He walked in with Jackie, making his way over to the counter. There was a bell, with a note saying 'ring for service!'. He guessed they must not have had many guests, and didn't bother to stay at the reception the whole time. He rung the bell, waiting as he heard quick footsteps. The princess came running out of another room, almost surprised to see the two standing there. She quickly composed herself though, going over to them excitedly.  
"Hi! Welcome to the Happy hotel! Are you here to check-in?" She asked them with a bright smile, glad they finally had guests. Nathan nodded in response, watching as the princess went to receive some papers. "Alright! You'll just have to fill these in and then you'll get the keys to your rooms!"

Jackie stood slightly behind Nathan, feeling more secure from that position as she watched Hell's outgoing angelic princess do her job with her happy smile. It confused her to no end how someone could be so optimistic in a place like this, but she passed it off as how she was raised and took a look around. No one else was currently in the main lobby and a set of stairs led up to what Jackie assumed to be the rooms they'd be staying in. There was furniture in some places and a fireplace to her right. She sighed and wrung her hands, nervously as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. A demon in a red 1930s suit, black dress shoes, and a smile so wide it seemed to almost split his face came down the stairs and grinned at the two.  
"New customers, Charlie dear? How wonderful!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in a sort of celebration as he walked over to the group in a fast-walking pace, a staff-like microphone in his right hand. 

Nathan had taken the papers from Charlie as she handed them to him, also handing another set of documents to Jackie.  
"You just have to fill in some basic information about yourself. Name, age, reason your down here, such stuff." She stated, smiling at the two. She looked over as Alastor descended the stairs, nodding at him happily.  
"Yup!" She turned to the two new guests.  
"This is Alastor, the-"  
"....Radio demon?" Nathan stated, glancing from Alastor to Charlie, wondering why the princess was working together with one of the most powerful demons in hell. "Ah, yes. He's here to help with the hotel, even if it's for his amusement.." She added the last part quieter.  
"You don't have to worry about anything though!" She said reassuringly. Nathan nodded a little, wary, though still decided to be polite and introduce himself.  
"Well, my name's Nathan."

Jackie took the papers from Nathan with a grateful smile as she looked at the questions. She didn't like answering these questions, but she didn't figure she could lie either so she sighed and began filling them out. Alastor grinned wide as ever as he seized Nathan's hand and shook it wildly, his face inches from Nathan's as he looked him over.  
"Pleasure to meet you, my boy! Quite a pleasure!" he greeted before turning to Jackie who was so busy being upset about answering the questions that she hadn't looked at him yet.  
"And who might this distracted young dear be?"

Nathan blushed a little, startled when Alastor got close to his face.  
"It's uh, a pleasure to meet you too." He said, quickly letting go of his hand, before glancing down at Jackie when he mentioned her.  
"Oh, uhm, that's Jackie." He introduced her to him, seeing as she was pretty distracted at the moment. He nudged her gently, so she'd look up. Was it just so that Nathan didn't have to deal with the radio demon on his own? Most likely. 

Jackie made a dumb 'huh' sound as she looked up and glanced at Nathan, curious why he'd grabbed her attention. She looked him over briefly before looking over at Alastor who held out his hand for her to shake. She looked him over herself before going pale and smiling, uncomfortably.  
"You...it's uh...nice to see you again."  
The Radio Demon raised a brow and leaned in closer to get a better look at her, skeptically.  
"Do I...know you, my dear?"  
Jackie chuckled, nervously and stepped back.  
"No. Not formally anyway. It's been interesting," she murmured in reply before gently grabbing Nathan's hand and pulling him towards a couch on the opposite side of the room, waving at Charlie.  
"I'll just finish filling this out over here. More comfortable."

"Oh, alright!" Charlie said, a bit confused as to why she wanted to go all the way over there but guessed it was because of Alastor, which is reasonable. She turned to do some other hotel duties, as well as grabbing the keys for their rooms so she'll have them at the ready when they're finished. Nathan glanced back at Alastor before he followed Jackie towards the couch.  
"Why'd you want to go over here?" He asked her, sitting down on the couch.  
"I know he's freaky and all, but you seemed to have met him before. Or at least know him. Though he does have his reputation I suppose..."

Jackie sighed and acted as if she were filling out her papers as she pulled something from her pocket. She handed him a small folded up picture of a man in red who looked so much like Alastor it was uncanny. It was a rather gruesome photo of the man, dead.  
"I do know him. He's history in my old town."

Nathan tilted his head as she reached into her pocket, taking the picture from her. He unfolded it, seeing the dead man. He did look like Alastor.  
"Oh." He said with furrowed brows, folding it back up.  
"So why'd you want to get away from him? Because of the things he did?" He asked, also filling out his papers as they talked.  
"I heard he was a serial killer, well, is."

She shook her head.  
"No. I wanted to get away because...well, because I did research on him and...if he finds out who I am, he'll kill me..." she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Nathan was even more confused now, though still curious.  
"And why is that?" He asked, putting down his pen for a second as he looked at her. He wondered about all the reasons that could be, but couldn't be sure. She frowned and looked at Alastor who stood with Charlie laughing and telling jokes as if he were human, picking at his nails.  
"I know how he died. Who did it. Who his family was. Everything. He doesn't want that to get out."

"Oh..." Nathan muttered with a small nod, understanding. He's tempted to ask more, about what she knows about Alastor, but just her knowing was already a big enough problem.  
"But how would he know who you are? Or that you know all that?" He asked her.  
"He didn't seem to know you before."

"That's because I'm dead now...I look different. But he knows my name. I saw him when I was alive cause I'm a-" she cut herself off and looked down.  
"You wouldn't believe me..."

Nathan chuckled softly.  
"Well, try me." He said as he sat up a bit, now intrigued.  
"You can't know whether I'd believe you unless you tell me." He told her, smiling reassuringly at her. He's been in hell for quite some time now, so not much would surprise him, except this hotel of course. 

She sighed and nodded, slowly, glancing at Alastor uneasily.  
"I was a medium. I could see the dead. He was always...always just there. I don't know why...I saw him when I died...I think he caused it so he could get to me."

"Oh.. Damn." Nathan furrowed his brows. Her being a medium wasn't hard to believe, hell, he didn't even think hell or heaven were a thing before, yet here he is. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how do you even know all of that? His family, how he died, that stuff?"

She blushed and rubbed her neck, laughing awkwardly.  
"I...uh...kinda broke into a Police Department..."

"Oh, of course." Nathan chuckled, leaning back on the couch as he finished with the last few questions on the papers.  
"Did you break in there specifically to find out more about him?" He asked.  
"Why?"

She nodded slowly.  
"He uh...killed my great grandparents..." she mumbled in response as she wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her chin on her knees.  
"I guess I just wanted to know why..."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that's understandable." Nathan nodded a little, feeling bad for her.  
"Did you find out why?" He asked.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course, I'm just curious." He gave a small laugh.

"No, I...I did find out, but I didn't like the reason..." she sighed, glaring at Alastor from across the room.  
"He was fucking hungry..." she growled. 

Nathan looked at her for a second.  
"Oh, yikes." He muttered, glancing at Alastor for a second.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you, and, well, your great grandparents." He told her.  
"I suppose all you can do is hope he won't recognize you." He sighed.  
"Of course, if he does find out, and tries to kill you, I'll defend you."  
He grinned, knowing full well that Alastor could kill him with just a snap of his fingers.

Jackie chuckled, weakly, rubbing the back of her neck as she finished her papers. She held it out to Nathan with a shy smile.  
"Wanna see?"

“Hm?” He tilted his head as he glanced at her papers, before smiling softly.  
“Oh, yeah sure.” He said, taking her papers and reading through them.  
“You wanna see mine?” He asked, holding his out to her.  
She shrugged and took his. But hers didn't look very normal.  
Name: Salem Bates  
Age At Death: Fifteen  
Spiritual Age: Sixteen  
Deadly Sin(s): Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony...  
...and so it went on but didn't seem at all like her.  
Nathan read through her papers with furrowed brows, before looking back up at her.  
“You sure this is about you? Cause it doesn’t seem so..” he paused for a moment.  
“Or are you trying to hide your identity? Cause of.. what you just talked about?”  
"Eh. Both. Believe it or not, a lot of that is me. The name obviously isn't, but I don't tell anyone my real name. For me, a name is power. I grew up knowing never to say a demon's name cause it gives them power. Power I don't want."  
“Ah, okay, that’s understandable,” Nathan said with a nod.  
“You’re still so young too..” He handed the papers back to her before standing up.  
“I suppose we should head back now, see what this place has to offer.” He told her.  
She frowned at the age comment, but ignored it and nodded, standing up and walking to Charlie to hand the papers to her. Alastor seemed to have disappeared.  
Nathan followed after her, handing his papers to Charlie as well.  
“Alright, perfect!” Charlie said with a smile, handing the two of them their keys.  
“Your rooms are on the second floor, stairs are over there.” She pointed to them.  
“If you need anything, you can just ask any of us here.” She told the two.  
“Okay, thank you.” Nathan smiled, taking his key. Charlie continued.  
“We’ll be having dinner in a few hours. If you wish, you’d be allowed to join. Of course, you don’t have to, but it would be a good way to get to know you.” She said, excitement obvious in her voice.  
Jackie nodded her thanks, looking around for Alastor, but she couldn't seem to spot him. That is until he appeared suddenly behind Nathan and her, wrapping his arms around them with a laugh.  
"You know I will be cooking! I'll be making my mother's prized Jumbalaya! It's to die for!" he joked and Jackie snorted, finding it funny despite the situation. Alastor looked to Charlie.  
"Allow me to escort them to their rooms, my dear!" he chipped before snapping and the three of them were suddenly upstairs.  
Nathan nodded at Charlie, about to respond before Alastor suddenly appeared behind the two. He flinched, startled by the sudden arm around him. He was about to punch or push away from the person before realizing it was just Alastor. Just Alastor... Not that it made it any better, but it was at least better than what his mind told him.  
"Don't do that.." Nate simply muttered at the demon, Charlie giving a quick 'I hope you like it here!' before Alastor had warped the three of them upstairs.  
Alastor laughed, humorously as he snatched Nathan's key from him and opened his door for him.  
"There you are, my fine fellow! Now, Jackie, my dear, right this way!" he exclaimed, theatrically as he half dragged her off. Oddly enough it wasn't in the direction they should've been going to get to Jackie's room.  
Nathan watched as Alastor led Jackie to her room, which apparently seemed to be a long way away from his. Strange. He would have expected their rooms to be at least near each other. He closed his door and took the key back, pocketing it before going after Alastor and Jackie, having a bad feeling about them being alone together. He tried going the same way he saw them go, being as quiet as possible.  
Alastor turned one corner at some point and looked briefly around as if to check if anyone was around before he shoved Jackie against the wall, his grin menacing.  
"Who. Are. You," he growled, his hands pressed against her shoulders and his claws digging into her jacket. She glared at him, darkly and brought one hand up to flip him off.  
"F*ck off, Bambi."  
His eyes flashed as his pupils morphed into bright red radio dials and static filled the air, his hair rising and his grin growing.  
"What...did you just say...?" he snarled and she made a boastful move to smirk at him.  
"I said 'F*ck off, Bambi'. Do you want me to say it again?"  
He glared daggers at her as she raised her hand and gripped his wrist, tightly, her gaze never leaving his.  
Nathan heard voices coming from somewhere, and went after them. He soon rounded that same corner, seeing that Alastor had shoved Jackie against the wall.  
"Let her go." He said, quickly going over to them. The fact that Alastor could easily destroy him not crossing his mind as he pulled Alastor away from Jackie, standing in front of her protectively. He doesn't even know why he felt like he needed to protect her, as she clearly was able to stand up for herself, he just did.  
Jackie looked at him, brow raised as if she were eternally confused by his behavior, but she was quickly distracted by Alastor quickly straightening himself out and summoning his microphone staff, his expression returned to its casual one. He smiled in an almost teasing way and looked Nathan over briefly before looking back at Jackie.  
"Now, now, my dear..." he trailed off when he lifted his hand and saw it was a pale tan instead of a grey. His eyes widened slightly as he glared sharply at Jackie before he disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Jackie sighed in relief and gripped Nathan's shoulder, slowly.  
"Thanks, Nathan...You didn't have to do that."  
Nathan watched as Alastor left, a relieved sigh escaping him before turning back to Jackie. "It's no problem. I did say I would protect you didn't I?" He told her with a bright grin. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked, worry in his voice as he looked her over.  
"What happened anyway? His hand turned different too.." He said, glancing to where the demon was previously standing.  
Jackie blushed in embarrassment and laughed.  
"No, I'm fine. My jacket's made of demon leather. Luci-er-my friend gave it to me..." she replied, correcting herself when she went to speak of her former house host.  
"As for his hand..." she trailed off and rubbed the back of her neck.  
"Uhm...my necklace kinda...does that. It's enchanted. It protects me..." she explained, vaguely.  
"Another gift from my...friend..."  
"Oh, that's good," Nathan said with a nod, relaxing a bit.  
"A friend? They must care a lot about you then, giving you all that stuff." He said, before looking around.  
"I suppose we should head to our rooms, yours is next to mine. There are numbers on the keys, I saw yours when Charlie handed it to you." He said, turning to walk to their rooms.  
"Which is part of the reason why I followed when Alastor led you here."  
She sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
"Yeah...I noticed he was taking me the wrong way and thought up things I could say to get out of it. Don't know where 'Bambi' came from though..." she mumbled the last part and began to walk with Nathan back to the rooms.  
"God, he's gonna kill me now. Not that he could considering now I know what this thing does..." she said, pulling her necklace from underneath her tank top. It was a gorgeous sea-green amulet.  
"You called him 'Bambi'?" Nathan said with a laugh.  
"Oh god, that's perfect." He chuckled, walking with her. He glanced down at her and the necklace.  
"It's very pretty. But what does it do exactly? Do some cool stuff like take away his powers or something?" He tilts his head in curiosity.  
"All I saw was that his hand changed color." He added.  
Jackie smiled softly at the 'Bambi' comment before rubbing her thumb over her necklace.  
"Sort of...it more like copies their powers and gives them to me. They still keep theirs, but I get the same abilities? And his hand...well, I don't know what that's about. Maybe a side effect...? It looked more human..."  
"Oooohh, interesting," Nathan said excitedly.  
"Would you be able to combine others' powers? Like, copy the power from two different people?" He asked.  
"That would be so cool, not that it isn't already though." He said with a chuckle, as the two soon arrived at their rooms.  
"I suppose I'll see you again at dinner? If you'll be joining of course."  
She sighed and shrugged.  
"Eh, I've got nothing left to lose. S'not like he's gonna poison the Jumbalaya...pretty sure I'd eat it even if he did..." she groaned, rubbing her temple.  
"I wonder if they have Ibuprophin..."  
Nathan chuckled.  
"Are we even able to die a second time? I guess we'll see if he does poison the food." He joked, opening up the door to his room.  
"Maybe ask Charlie? Or maybe there's some in the bathroom, I'm not sure." He told her with a slight shrug.  
She shrugged back and opened her door.  
"I dunno. I'ma gon go sleep til dinner," she groaned, her voice coming in a slur as if she were drunk because of her headache.  
"See ya, Nate. Wake me in couple hours..." she said before closing the door and her steps could be heard until she flopped on her bed.  
Nathan smiled, giving a small airy laugh as he watched her enter her room.  
"Alright, see ya later." He told her, entering his room as well. He decided to pass the time by putting away his stuff, before flopping down onto his bed, taking one of the books he had brought with him.  
Hours later, a knock came on Nathan's door and Alastor radio filtered voice spoke from the other side.  
"Nathan, my fine fellow! Dinner is ready! I do hope you've decided to attend!" he called from outside the door, cheerfully.  
"I'll be providing entertainment while everyone dines!"  
Nathan, who had fallen asleep while reading, woke up with a slight groan, rubbing at his eyes as he listened to Alastor.  
"Yeah, I'm coming." He told the radio demon as he got up from his bed. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, before he opened his door, looking up at Alastor tiredly.  
"What time is it? Pretty sure it was barely afternoon five minutes ago."  
He grinned widely, looking cheerful as ever, but his complexion had turned pale and sickly, unlike his usual look and unlike a healthy human tone as well.  
"Why it's six in the evening, dear boy! High time to be up and about for a splendid meal, hm?" he inquired, giddily, but the undertone of his voice was tired and sounded almost pained.  
"I did intend to wake Jackie, the dear, but I expected she might send an ax through the door at my head! Ha ha ha! Don't want to damage the hotel!" he chipped on.  
"Perhaps you should wake her."  
"Yeah, you're right, I'll go wake her," Nathan said, moving past him after closing his door and walking over to Jackie's room. "Are you okay though? Strange question to ask I guess, but you look, off?" He wasn't exactly sure how to phrase it.  
"You sound tired as well." He tilted his head slightly as he looked back at the demon for a moment.  
The demon seemed taken aback by the question but quickly shook it off as he grinned cheerfully and laughed.  
“You truly are a wonder, my dear boy! I’m curious how the likes of you got to Hell! Perhaps you’ll enlighten me sometime!” he rambled on before turning to leave, obviously dodging the question.  
Alastor tensed at his touch and his eyes narrowed dangerously, but his smile never wavered. He reached his hand up and gripped Nathan's wrist, pushing his hand away.  
"I am afraid I must ask you to respect the five-foot-rule, my fine fellow."  
“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know about that rule,” Nathan said, pulling his hand back.  
“So you’re allowed to invade everyone’s space, but no one’s allowed to get close to you?” He rose a brow, jokingly.  
“But anyway, it doesn’t seem like you’ll be answering my questions bout whether you’re okay.” He sighed, going back to Jackie’s door and knocking on it.  
“Wake up, it’s dinner time”  
Alastor ignored Nathan's comments as he went back to his cheery demeanor and pranced down the stairs again, humming an unknown tune. Jackie laid in her bed, groaning as she flopped the pillow over her head.  
"I don't wanna..." she laughed, stretching and kicking the cover off like a child.  
"I'ma comin..." she groaned, throwing the pillow at the door, playfully.

“Well you’re gonna have to,” Nathan said with a small laugh, amused by her antics.  
“Alright, good.” He smiled a bit as he heard something hit the door, assuming it was a pillow due to the light thud.  
“I’m assuming you’re not much of a morning person?” He joked.  
"I hate mornings..." she groaned with a laugh as she came out, her hair a mess like a mop on her head.  
"You comin?" she asked, walking down the stairs.  
“For me it just depends on how tired I am,” Nathan said, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he followed after her. He then thought back to Alastor.  
“Say... about your necklace. Do you know if there are any... aftereffects, for the person whom you used it on?” He questioned, guessing what had happened before, had something to do with his condition.  
She hummed in thought as she thought back to other times this kind of thing may have happened but she could only think of one.  
"Well...I don't really know. Aftereffects are a 'most likely'...I practiced once on Luci-erm-my friend and he had some reactions, but he told me to try it on him so I don't know if he controlled the effects or not. I really dunno. Why?" she inquired, looking at him, curiously as she tried to fix her hair.  
“Oh... well, you know how Alastor’s hand turned paler due to your necklace? Well, he looks worse now. Completely pale and he just sounds tired.” Nathan said with a sigh, one set of hands resting in his pockets while the others were fidgeting with his sleeves.  
“I suppose I’m just worried about him? I guess I shouldn’t, seeing as he’s the all-powerful radio demon and can take care of himself, but y’know, I just worry.”  
Jackie seemed to pale a bit and stopped, looking at him with glinting wide eyes.  
"He...looked worse...? Like sick?" she inquired, her voice raspy with some emotion she couldn't place.  
"Oh, sh*t..." she groaned and took off for the stairs, swinging on the rail and jumping to the bottom without realizing what she did. She took a slight moment to wonder why she was worrying about someone she should hate, but she shook it off as Nathan rubbing off on her and looked around for Alastor, but she couldn't see him.  
Nathan nodded at her question.  
“Yeah, he did. He avoided my questions when I asked whether he was okay though..” he muttered with a pout. His brows furrowed as he watched Jackie take off.  
“Hey, wait for me!” He called after her, following her down the stairs.  
Once he reached her again, he glanced down at her.  
“What’s wrong? Are you looking for Alastor?” He asked, looking around for the demon as well. He would have expected him to be down here.  
She groaned when she couldn't see the Radio Demon.  
"Yes. I need to find him so I can do something! If he's sick in any way, it's my fault! I hate that! I do NOT want to owe him!" she growled, looking around wildly before taking off down the hall to the left.  
"Maybe he's in the kitchen...?"  
“How would you help anyway? Can you like... revert what the necklace does? Use magic? Something like that?” Nathan questioned as he followed her towards the kitchen, wondering how Alastor was at the moment.  
She shrugged which looked odd while she was rushing about.  
"I dunno. I studied medicine while I was alive, but I don't know if that could apply to a demon...If not, I can ask Lucifer-" she cut herself off and made a squeak noise, realizing she'd said his name on accident. Alastor was still nowhere to be seen.  
“Lucifer?” Nathan asked, tilting his head.  
“That friend of yours is the king of hell?” He rose a brow at her.  
“How come you didn’t tell me? I thought we were besties now.” He said, half-jokingly.  
“If he was the one that gifted you the necklace, I’m sure he knows how to help Alastor as well.”  
Jackie looked at Nathan with her lips pursed.  
"Please, don't tell anyone...Lucifer is great and he's a very good friend, but...if people find out I'm friends with the King of H*ll...that he CARES about me...they might use me against him. I couldn't bear that, he has way too much to lose and I don't want him to give it all up for me..." she whispered softly.  
Nathan smiled reassuringly, giving her a nod. “Of course, I won’t tell anyone.” He told her. “Wouldn’t wanna risk putting you in danger either.” He chuckled, though he does genuinely mean it.  
“Besides, right now, Alastor should be our main focus. Where could he be though.. Dinner’s ready, and he did say he would be providing entertainment, whatever that means.”  
She perked at that last statement and took off in another direction.  
"I know where he is!" she called back to Nathan as she jumped a corner and rann for the back room.  
“Can you are least give a warning before you take off?” Nathan sighed, following her once again. “Where would he be then? The backroom? Why?” He questioned as they made their way into the back room.  
"Cause he's a performer!" she replied like it was so obvious and she kicked the door open, looking around.  
"Alastor!" she growled.  
"Where are you, damn it!" she snapped, looking around.  
“And that would mean he’s back here?” Nathan questioned as he followed Jackie into the back room, looking around to try and find Alastor. “Alastor?” He called, getting even more worried  
A small sound brought Jackie's attention to the far corner and she pushed by a rack of clothes to find Alastor half passed out against the wall. Jackie rushed forward, sliding to her knees beside him.  
"Alastor?"  
He was pale and his breath came in short huffs and his ears were pressed painfully close to his head.  
Nathan followed closely behind, frowning a bit at the state Alastor was in. He kneeled down beside them. “Jeez... all because of your necklace?” He glanced are Jackie for a moment, before thinking of how they could help him. “I doubt normal medicine could help with something that came from a magical necklace.”  
Jackie whined and held her face in her hands.  
"I wish Lucifer was here..."  
“Don’t you have like... a way to summon him? Call him? Any way to contact him?” Nathan asked, eyes shifting from Alastor to Jackie, worried for the deer demon.  
Jackie took a deep breath to calm herself and thought for a long hard moment before she looked at Alastor, shaking him carefully to make him more conscious. His eyes flared with red light to signify he was away, but barely and he looked up at her, his grin ever-present, but growing weaker by the second.  
"Give me your stick," she demanded and he gave her a look like 'H*ll no', but she glared and rolled her eyes, putting her hand in the shape of a gun and holding it to his forehead, making the sounds of a cocking gun as she did so. His eyes narrowed and his breath seemed to stop momentarily as he stared at her hand, tensely.  
"Give me your stick," she repeated and he raised his hand to snap and it appeared on the ground in front of her. She put her hand away and picked it up before she stood and walked away, slightly.  
Nathan looked up at Jackie with a tilted head. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously, brows furrowed as he watched her step away along with Alastor's stick. He stayed down on the ground next to Alastor. His mind was screaming at him to hold and comfort him somehow, but he decided not to, seeing as Alastor didn’t like being touched.  
So he just watched Jackie and wondered what she needed Alastor’s stick for.  
"I'm trying to contact Lucifer...he gave me a spell to contact him if I needed to, but since I don't have my daggers, his staff will have to do. Ready, little guy?" she inquired, looking at the staff and an eye opened on the microphone part.  
"Let's get this summoning started!" it exclaimed before shutting its eye again. Jackie nodded and held out the staff, shifting it over the floor and carving symbols into the tile. In the end, there was a pentagram with five symbols surrounding the star. She then slammed the tip of the cane into the center and the sound echoed across the room as a bright green light flared from the symbols.  
Alastor winced and tried to scoot closer to the wall, hissing as he did so and he shut his eyes, his grin turning dark and malicious from anger.  
Nathan nodded a little, not understanding a single thing on how any of it worked, but still trusting her. He watched as she carved the symbols, flinching a bit at the loud sound and bright lights. He heard Alastor hiss beside him and turned to him, frowning slightly. He did feel bad for him, even if he was powerful and dangerous. He gently placed a hand on the demon's arm, trying to calm him down, though he'd probably just push him away.  
From the green light, Lucifer soon appeared. He fixed his hat for a moment before he looked up at Jackie. "Oh, dear, what is the reason for you to summon me at this time?" He asked her, a grin on his face that could compete with Alastor's. He soon glanced towards said demon's cane in Jackie's hands. "How come you have the famous Radio Demon's cane?" He asked, curiosity evident in his voice.  
Alastor glanced briefly at Nathan's hand on his arm and went to pull away, but found he couldn't do so and sighed, leaning his head back, defeatedly. Jackie laughed, nervously as she gripped the cane in her hands.  
"Sorry, Luci...uhm...the amulet you gave me kinda knocked Alastor outta commission and I was hoping you could help..." she explained vaguely as she pointed over to Nathan and Alastor.  
Lucifer tilted his head at her, a tad confused, before following to where she was pointing and saw Alastor huddled in the corner, looking pale and sick. "Oh dear, I suppose the amulet works a little too well then." He gave a light chuckle as he made his way over to the radio demon. It was rather amusing to see him like that, considering his reputation. "Do not worry, this can be easily fixed." He told Jackie as he had turned back to her for a moment, before turning his attention back on Alastor. He twirls his cane for a moment, before working his magic on getting Alastor better. After some time, he straightened himself back up, giving a small proud nod to himself. "That should do it. Of course, it will take a little while to recover, but he will be fine."  
Jackie sighed in relief and grinned, running forward and jumping up to embrace him.  
"Thank you, Luci! You're the best!" she laughed, nuzzling her face into his coat.  
Lucifer gave a light chuckle when Jackie embraced him before he soon wrapped his own arms around her as well. "It was no problem, my dear." He said, patting the top of her head gently. "Now, since I am here anyway, how about a tour around the hotel? I haven't had the chance to visit this place after my daughter opened it." He told her, one hand holding his cane delicately while he held the other one out to her.  
Nathan looked Alastor over once Lucifer was finished. He still looked pale and sickly, but as Lucifer said, it would take some time. He soon got up to his feet, dusting himself off before looking down at Alastor. "Would you like me to help you to your room?" He asked him, holding a hand out to him to help him up.  
Alastor sighed before straightening his grin and forcing himself to his feet, brushing himself off and ignoring Nathan's hand.  
"I am afraid I must excuse myself! I do after all have a show to perform!" he exclaimed, snatching his cane back from Jackie and using it as a sort of crutch as he walked toward the door. Jackie rolled her eyes at him and looked at Lucifer.  
"He's not performing," she growled, lowly as if telling him to get the strawberry pinup's ass in bed before she kicked Alastor to bed instead. Lucifer watched in amusement as Alastor attempted to leave the room. Glancing down at Jackie, he smiled, twirling his cane for a moment before tapping it down on the floor, smoke engulfing them all. As it slowly disappeared, they were in Alastor's room, and Lucifer had made Alastor land right on his bed. "I do like what you've done with the decor." He said, noting how half of the room was a fancy study, while the other half was a literal swamp. "You're staying here until you've fully recovered, no arguing or complaining," Luci said, giving him a wide grin.  
Alastor made a deep guttural noise like a snarl though his smile remained and he tried to sit up.  
"Lucifer, truly, I don't see this as necessary."  
Jackie deadpanned and stepped forward, shifting her hand again to form the shape of a gun. She held it up to his face and he went stiff, slowly leaning back down as she walked closer until his head rested on the pillow once again and she pulled away, watching as Alastor slumped, looking defeated.  
"Who will perform? They are all waiting downstairs!" he tried to reason, grinning furiously, but Jackie rolled her eyes. She'd spent her whole life in a choir and band and she knew this, but she thought she was horrible. Lucifer had been the only one to ever hear her and knew how beautiful she truly sounded.  
"Oh, why Jackie would be able to perform," Lucifer suggested, smiling brightly as he held Jack by the shoulders from behind. "She truly does sound wonderful, she could take over the entertainment for tonight while you rest." He said, a playful smile on his lips as he looked down at Alastor on the bed.  
"Ohh, you can sing?" Nathan asked Jackie with a bright smile. "So can I! We can take care of the entertainment together!" He said excitedly. It has been a while since he's been able to sing in front of an audience, and though it would just be the few employees at the hotel, it would still be fun.  
Jackie blushed and held her face in her hands.  
"No! I can't sing!" she groaned in denial.  
"Awh come on Jackie!" Nathan said with a chuckle. "If Lucifer says you can, then it must be true." He said as Lucifer gave a nod. "Yes dear, you must do the entertainment, I'd love to hear your beautiful voice again." He said, twirling her around for a moment. "And besides, if it's because you're embarrassed or afraid, we could sing together, so there's no need to feel that way!" Nate chimed in, smiling brightly.  
Jackie groaned and blushed a dark red at Lucifer's comment.  
"Okay, okay...what am I singing...?" she sighed in defeat and a small genuine smile graced Alastor's lips.  
"Oh, oh, maybe 'A million dreams'!" Nathan suggested excitedly. "If you know it of course. It would be perfect to sing together." He smiled, as Lucifer nodded in agreement. "Perfect, we should leave now then and get you ready for performance." He said, hand on her back as he led her to the door.  
Jackie suddenly turned giddy and her eyes gleamed.  
"I love that song!" she squealed, remembering it was the first song Lucifer had heard her sing when she first got down here.  
"Alright! That's great." Nathan said, walking after the two with a small skip in his steps. "Yes, and you sang it so wonderful as well." Lucifer said to Jackie as they exited Alastor's room, though Nathan turned back for a moment to say 'Bye Al! Get better soon!' before closing the door behind him and following after Jackie and Lucifer.  
Jackie blushed at Lucifer's comment and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Thanks, Luci..."  
"It is no problem dear," Lucifer said with a charming smile, as they went down the stairs. Luci soon went to stand in front of them. "Now, we can't have you two singing while underdressed." He said, and with a wave of his hand, the two were dressed in more stylish clothing, nothing too much or flashy, but better than their previous clothing. "Perfect." He smiled, while Nathan admired his new outfit.  
Jackie smiled. Lucifer always knew what she did and didn't like and her leather outfit was just right. She grinned an stood on her tip-toes kissing his cheek with a blush.  
Lucifer chuckled lightly. "I'm assuming you like it?" He rose a brow with a knowing smirk. "Now then, let's entertain the audience, shall we?" He said, turning to walk into the dining area. Charlie noticed him walk in and instantly jumped up. "Dad, what are you doing here?" She smiled as she went up to him, happy to see her dad decided to come visit the hotel. "Oh, there was just something I had to take care of, and since I was here anyway, I decided I'd stay for a while."  
Jackie grinned and twirled in a circle, admiring her leather jacket and black jeans.  
"I love that guy," she chuckled, blushing madly.  
Husk, ever the lazy one, was at the bar and only bothered to look up as the King of Hell entered while Angel Dust looked him over as if guessing what size he was.  
Nathan watched Jackie, chuckling softly. “Yeah, I can see that.” He teased her a bit before he followed Lucifer into the dining area. “Why aren’t you two all dressed up?” Vaggie asked the two with a raised brow.  
“Alastor won’t be able to provide entertainment tonight, so we will,” Nathan said, smiling brightly. “What do you mean he isn’t able to?” Charlie asked, confused and a little worried.  
“Oh, don’t worry darling, he’s just not feeling too well right now,” Lucifer reassured her.  
Husk raised a brow from the bar and tossed his empty bottle of booze away.  
"What the Hell ya mean he's not feeling too well? He's the Radio Demon."  
Jackie laughed, awkwardly.  
"He's fine...just a little out of tune," she replied, her horrid joke tasting rotten on her tongue.  
Nathan nodded along with a slight chuckle. “Mhm, but he’ll be better soon, so there’s no need to worry.” He said, smiling a bit while the others looked rather confused. “Alright.,” Charlie said with a sigh, accepting their answers, and deciding she would just ask Alastor himself when he’s feeling better.  
“Anyway, I do think it is time for dinner, is it not? We wouldn’t want the food to go cold.” Lucifer spoke up, before glancing at Jackie and Nathan with a wide smile. “Which also means it is time for the entertainment.”  
Jackie looked at him, her face a beet red, but she laughed nonetheless and walked toward the stage with a stupid grin. Husk rolled his eyes and laid his head back down, groaning as Angel shrugged and whistled at Jackie like the flirt he was.  
Nathan followed after Jackie, joining her on the stage. He was obviously excited. Everyone else sat down at the dining table while Niffty went around setting the table. Once finished, Lucifer snapped his fingers, the lights in the room dimmed and there were candles on the table, while the music to ‘a million dreams’ Was playing from somewhere. Charlie could barely stay still in her seat, excited to hear the two sing.  
Jackie grinned and took a deep breath, holding a microphone that had suddenly appeared in her hand to her lips as she closed her eyes and listened.  
"I close my eyes and I can see the world that's waiting up for me...that I call my own..." she sang softly, her voice as gorgeous as the rising sun of the mortal world. It sent the whole room into awed silence.  
Lucifer smiled softly when Jackie started the song, her voice angelic to him. He was glad she had decided to sing for tonight. Charlie was smiling so much her cheeks would probably start hurting soon. Don’t tell Alastor, but she was kinda glad it was them up there, as she truly adored their singing,  
Nathan listened to Jackie, wondering how she could even think that she couldn’t sing. He soon brought the microphone he had up to his lips as well. “Through the dark, through the door, through where no one’s been before, but it feels like home.” He sang, voice soft and pure, radiating with excitement and happiness.  
"They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say I've lost my mind. I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy. We can live in a world that we design," Jackie sang softly in her microphone as she slowly picked up volume. Suddenly, her microphone disappeared and one on a stand appeared in front of her, just far enough away to be perfect and a violin with a bow appeared in her arms. Jackie looked shocked before she grinned happily and started playing the music instead of the hidden track. If one looked into the audience, they would have seen that Alastor was watching from the hall having snapped the violin into her arms with a soft smile. Jackie was shockingly amazing at the violin.  
“Cause every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake.” Nathan sang, louder and more powerful now. “I think of what the world could be, a vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it’s gonna take.”  
He sang as he looked out to the ‘audience’, something catching his eyes. He noticed Alastor watching from the hall and smiled softly, glad he was watching, though he’d probably scold him for not being in bed later.  
"A million dreams for the world we're gonna make..." Jackie sang softly into her microphone, her violin a soft melody in her hands. She was utterly skilled with it, but it shocked most everyone when she stepped away from the microphone and a small headpiece appeared on her ear, the small microphone hovering over her lips and she began to dance, beautifully, completely lost in the music. Alastor smiled with a soft chuckle from the corner as he watched her and Nathan with amusement.  
"There's a house we can build. Every room inside is filled with things from far away. The special things I compile. Each one there to make you smile on a rainy day!" Jackie kept singing, looking purely happy. Even Husk perked up to watch them with a near-invisible smile. Angel whistled and winked flirtatiously at Nathan, waving his hand. Nathan watched as Jackie danced around, glad that she seemed so happy. He glanced over at the spider demon as he winked and waved, Nathan, giving a small chuckle at his flirting attempt and a wave in return.  
“They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy. They can say, they can say we’ve lost our minds. I don’t care, I don’t care if they call us crazy. ‘Run away to a world that we design!” He sang, closing his eyes as he lost himself in the music, the singing, and the violin reminding him of his mother.  
Lucifer had a constant smile on his face. The two could sing amazingly well together, voices melodic and beautiful, fitting perfectly together. He watched as Jackie started dancing, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. He was glad he had decided to volunteer her for entertainment, and glad Nathan joined in.  
"Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make!" Jackie continued, dancing and twirling about as she thought back to her life. She'd hated everything about the world. Her family she hadn't hated, but she wasn't happy there either. The one thing that had always made her happy was music. The music she and her imaginary friends usually played together, singing karaoke and such. Only now she knew they were never imaginary. She knew it had been Alastor and Lucifer and a demon named Vox that was somewhere down here that had danced with her. Alastor taught her how to play instruments. Lucifer taught her to sing. And Vox had taught her to dance. She'd been so happy with them.  
“However big, however small, let me be part of it all. Share your dreams with me.” Nathan sang, thinking back to his own life as he felt a few tears slip down his cheeks. His home life was hell in itself, with an asshole father, but his mother managed to make him feel better with singing and playing the piano together, to forget all the pain that would be inflicted later that day. He had made it his goal to make others happy with his own music, hoping to be like his mother. “You may be right, you may be wrong, just say that you’ll bring me along. To the world you see, to the world I close my eyes to see. I close my eyes to see!” He sang louder towards the end, dragging out the words.  
"Every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. A million dreams, a million dreams!" Jackie sang loudly, spinning and she felt her own tears sliding down her face. This kind of music always spoke to her Nathan could feel his hands shake a bit, he had forgotten how much he actually missed his mother and sister, having tried to block out those memories and pain, while being up here and singing brought it all crashing back. “I think of what the world can be, a vision of the one I see, a million dreams is all it’s gonna take. A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make!!” He sang, his voice wavering just a little before holding the last note for longer.and she'd missed it so terribly.  
Jackie froze and let her arms fall as the violin disappeared and her headpiece went with it. Her lips were inches away from the microphone on the stand and tears were streaming down her face. Her hair fell around her face as her voice shook and her shoulders trembled with sobs.  
"A million dreams...for the world we're...gonna make..." she whispered softly into the microphone as images of her past ran through her head. Her Papa, her Great Grandpa, Pops, Granny, Nanny. Her friends. Her sisters. Even her parents. She covered her mouth with her hand and dropped to her knees, sobbing having not thought about it all in so long. It finally dawned on her that she was in Hell. She was dead. And she couldn't help the sob that racked her frame as she screwed her eyes shut and cried. Alastor watched her with curious eyes as he seemed to recognize the way the girl held herself. He knew he knew her from somewhere, but he simply couldn't place it.  
The others watched the two broken souls on the stage, a twinge of hurt in their own. Nathan took a small, heavy breath, feeling like he’s choking. He still held himself together pretty well, though he’d most likely break down the moment he got to his room. He wiped at his eyes as a futile attempt to get rid of the tears, before getting off the stage. Charlie quickly got up to stop Nathan from leaving the room. “Are you alright?” She asked, and he simply nodded. “Yeah, I’m just going to my room.” He told her, as Charlie frowned “But, dinner-“ “I’m not hungry.” He muttered.  
Lucifer got up as well, making his way to the stage and over to Jackie. He put a hand on her shoulder. “Jackie, are you alright?” He asked her, though already knew the obvious answer. “Come on dear, how about we get off this stage and wipe those tears? There’s no need for them.” He said, lightly patting her head.  
Jackie sniffled and looked up at him, throwing her arms around him as she burst out sobbing into his coat. Alastor's eyes narrowed in confusion and he walked up to her, a slight limp in his step, but no one noticed. He kneeled beside Jackie and Lucifer, smiling calmly and he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Come now, my dear...you're never fully dressed without a smile," he muttered, somehow feeling guilty as he looked at the young girl. Husk stood up too, surprisingly and walked over, kneeling beside Alastor and tapping Jackie on the head as she looked at him, miserably.  
"Hey, Kiddo. Let's get ya to ya room or something."  
She looked at Husk then at Alastor the finally at Lucifer before she nodded and slowly stood up, sniffling as she tried to hide her tears.  
Nathan glanced back towards Jackie, his small smile wavering as he saw all the people caring for her. Not that it came as a surprise, he was usually easily forgotten. He glanced down at Charlie, giving her a small smile, even if it was forced before leaving the dining area and making his way to his room, tears running down his face once again. The music had reminded him of the time he and his mother would sing and play piano together, just to ignore the fact that later that day, he would have locked himself in his closet, singing to himself to ignore the screaming and cries of pain coming from the living room.  
Lucifer hugged her back for a moment, just to let her know that he was there for her. He wiped a tear off her face before helped Jackie back onto her feet. “I’ll help her to her room.” He told the two other men, holding her by her hand as he carefully led her off the stage and out of the dining area.  
Jackie looked around a moment before she slowly came to a stop.  
"I want to check in on Nathan..." she murmured softly, wiping her tears away.  
"I think he was upset too...I'm supposed to be the one who cheers everyone up..."  
Lucifer sighed, shaking his head at her. “Right now, you’re the one who needs to be cheered up, someone else can go after Nathan.” He told her, attempting to get her to go to her room. “Please dear, how about you just get some rest first? I’m sure Nathan will be alright.” He said, giving her a reassuring smile.  
Nathan had made his way to his room, and it wasn’t until he had closed and locked his door that he broke down. He dropped down and huddled into the far corner of his room as he sobbed, struggling to breathe as he tried to get a grip on himself and reality. When he was alive, he had his sister to help him through panic attacks or breakdowns, and down here he had Mimzy, but right now he had neither.  
Jackie sighed and wiped her face.  
"Can't you at least send someone to check on him...? He's my first friend here. I want to make sure he's okay..." she sniffled, twiddling with her hair as she always did when she was trying to hide being upset.  
Lucifer nodded. “Yes of course.” He said, leaving her side for a moment to move back to the dining area. He called Alastor over to him. “Jackie wishes to go to Nathan, but she must go to her room. So would you be willing to check up on Nathan?” He asked once he came near.  
Alastor's ears twitched and perked as he tilted his head to the side and smiled, teasingly.  
"I thought I was on bed-rest, your Majesty," he replied with a laugh track accompanying his words, but he nodded, nonetheless.  
"Yes, I will check on the Hotel's newest to-be reformed," he exclaimed, cheerfully before walking down the main hall and up the stairs to the rooms.  
“Yes, and you will return to bed once you have checked on him,” Lucifer told him with a wide smile. “Perfect. You better treat him well.” He said, before returning to Jackie. “Alastor will be checking on Nathan.” He said, holding onto her hand once again as he led her to her room.  
Jackie snorted and laughed, tears still lingering on her face as she wiped at them.  
"Oh yeah, great idea, Luci...send the psycho cannibalistic murderer to comfort him," she laughed, holding his hand tightly.  
"We both know that can go one of two ways. Okay or horrible."  
Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, I know.” He told her, smiling a bit. “though of course, you never know, maybe it will make him more soft.” He joked slightly as they made their way up the stairs. “Either way, there will be someone there for him. If it puts you at ease, I could also go by his room to check on him after you’ve gone to yours.”  
She laughed softly at him and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.  
"Al's great at a lot of things, but going soft really doesn't seem to be one of them. He killed me after all and he was my best friend..." she murmured softly before shaking the thought away.  
"Yeah, maybe you should check too..."  
Lucifer nodded in agreement, giving a light chuckle. “Yes, you’re right.” He said as they walked down the hall. “I will then.” He said. “But first,” he stopped in front of her door. “I must take care of you.” He said, opening up the door to her room and walking inside with her.  
Nathan was still huddled in the corner of his room, having managed to calm down a bit, as he wasn’t hyperventilating like before, but his breathing was still shaky and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears. His hands gripped onto his head, attempting to quiet the noise.  
Jackie snorted and flopped on her bed with a sigh.  
Alastor sighed himself, steeling his grin before he walked for Nathan's door and knocked, listening afterward.  
"Nathan, my dear fellow? Might I come in?"  
Lucifer watched her with a small laugh, before moving into the bathroom attached to her room. He filled a glass of water before returning to her, placing the glass on her bedside table. “Here.” He said. “You should drink something.” He told her.  
Nathan slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet his sobs when he heard the knock on his door. He didn’t answer, not wanting anyone, especially the radio demon, to see him like this. So he just stayed quiet, hoping it would cause for him to leave.  
Jackie looked at the water and sighed, sitting up and taking it in her hands, but she didn't drink any. She swirled the liquid around in the glass and sighed.  
Alastor waited for a long moment before he sighed and knocked again.  
"Nathan, I'm afraid I was requested by Lucifer to check up on you so I am going to come in," he warned before he snapped and appeared in the room, looking around before laying his eyes on Nathan. He looked at him for a moment before kneeling beside him and giving him a once over before he simply sat down beside him and laid his head back against the wall, examining the ceiling with fake interest.  
"Was it your mother...or your father?" he inquired vaguely.

Lucifer watched her for a moment as she swirled her water around in the glass, giving a soft sigh. “I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to drink it.” He joked with a slight smile. “Is there anything wrong?”  
Nathan was startled when Alastor suddenly appeared in his room, though probably should have expected it. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled while Alastor came to sit next to him, trying to control his breathing. He tilted his head a bit at his question, turning his head to look at him. “What do you mean?”  
She sighed and put the glass back down.  
"I miss how it used to be...when you, Al, Vox, and I were all friends..."  
Alastor sighed and looked down, his smile ever-present, but sad at the same time.  
"I know the look of an abused child, Nathan...was it your father or your mother..." he repeated, his eyes half shut as he thought.  
Lucifer listened to her, thinking to himself for a moment. “Well, perhaps it can go back to how it was. With time, of course, and it wouldn’t be exactly the same, but it doesn’t have to stay like how it is now.” He told her.  
“Oh...” Nathan muttered as he looked away, surprised that he could tell. “It was my father...” He told him with a small sigh, playing with the laces of his shoes as he laid his head on his knees. “My mom was kind, but she died pretty early on..”  
She sighed and flopped on the bed.  
"I am happy to see some of the people down here. Husk, you, even Al, despite his bullcrap..."  
Alastor looked at him, his eyes showing him to be surprisingly human. His ears drooped slightly and he sighed.  
"I am sorry. I wish I could have done something to help you. Truly, an abusive father is something I will always despise..." he replied, softly as he thought back to his own childhood.  
"But perhaps I can console you. I am not very good at comforting people. But I do tell a rather exciting story," he chipped, half-heartedly.  
"But of course, only if you'd like to hear it..."  
Lucifer chuckled, smiling down at her. “And we are happy to see you down here as well. Though, of course, I would have wished for you to live a longer life.” He smiled, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Either way, all that we can do is hope that it will all be like before.” He told her. “But, now, you must rest.”  
Nathan watched him as he talked, noting how his ears dropped and he was much less cheery than usual. “It’s alright, it’s not like it’s your fault or anything, he just so happened to be an asshole and I happened to be his son.” He said with a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “And now he’s down here too..” he added on with a sigh, before tilting his head at Al. “Oh, yeah sure, I’d like to hear it.”  
Jackie sighed and looked at him, teasingly.  
"Only if you lay down with me, ya jackwagon."  
Alastor forced a bright smile, but his ears remained pressed close to his head as he grinned at her.  
"Wonderful! I do find myself to be quite the storyteller! This one is about a Serial Killer in Lousiana, Nawlins!" he chipped, his thick Southern accent he always tried so hard to hide slipping out as yet another sign of his true emotions. He gave Nathan a playful glare.  
"Though I must insist you keep it to yourself. I'm only telling you because you seem trustworthy and I don't believe said Serial Killer would mind...so long as you don't repeat this to anyone. Wouldn't want you to end up on his hit list, hm?" he joked, half-serious, half not.  
Lucifer looked at her before giving a small laugh. “Alright, if it will make you rest.” He said, moving to the other side of the bed and sitting down. He took off his shoes before getting on the bed fully, laying down.  
Nathan chuckled softly, nodding at him, finding his accent that slipped out rather endearing. He guessed the story would be about Alastor himself. “I will keep it to myself, don’t worry.” He said, not just because he wanted to stay alive, or, well, as alive as he could be, but also because he didn’t want to break whatever trust Alastor had in him.  
Jackie smiled and laid against him, laying her head on his chest with a content sigh.  
"Thanks, Luci..."  
Alastor smiled happily and looked up at the ceiling as he thought.  
"I suppose I'll start with when he was a boy. He had a rather BASTARD of a father as well..." he said, glitching with static surrounding him briefly when he cursed.  
"He lived with his father, mother and young sister..."  
“It isn’t a problem.” Lucifer told her, holding her close by wrapping an arm around her back. “Now, get some sleep, my dear.” He said, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.  
Nathan listened intently, surprised that their family life seemed to be pretty similar so far, though, of course, he didn’t turn into a cannibalistic serial killer later in life. He wrapped his arms around his legs and smiled a little in amusement at the glitching and static when Al cursed.  
She yawned softly and nuzzled her face into his coat as she closed her eyes.  
Alastor took a long, bated breath and sighed.  
"The boy was...I believe around thirteen? Yes, thirteen and his parents had raised him in a world where if one showed any sort of weakness it would be exploited without question. It was...nineteen twenty, I do believe and his father had crippled himself to avoid being sent to fight in The Renaissance of the Vieux Carré…the coward…  
His father was a man of few words and much liquor. He’d often be gone all night and come home late in the afternoon the next day. His mother, on the other hand, was a kind, loving woman who had the most marvelous cooking! She taught him to sing and dance and play the piano, violin, trumpet, saxophone, and, his personal favorite, the Furby organ!  
His sister, Ross, was about ten years old at the time…  
Now, to everyone outside his household, the boy was a happy-go-lucky young man with a smile always plastered to his face...but they never knew the true reason behind the grin. He knew that if he was ever caught not smiling by his father...all Hell would break loose. The man was abusive, to say the least, but the boy was grateful nonetheless. Rather him than his mother or sister. He spent his entire life grinning or suffering his father’s wrath in return..." Alastor went on, thinking as he told his story.  
"But one day...it was all simply too much too quickly..." he snarled, darkly, his ears pressing painfully close to his head and his pupils turning into radio dials.  
Lucifer smiled softly down at Jackie, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Goodnight, dear.”  
Nathan smiled softly as Alastor talked about his mother, though frowned a little as he listened to Alastor continue on about his father. He had never really thought about the reason for his never-ending smile, or why he became a killer in the first place. “What happened that day?” He asked curiously, urging him to go one as he watched his eyes turn to radio dials.  
"Nighty-night, Luci..." she yawned again.  
Alastor took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued.  
"My father turned his anger to my mother that night. I wasn't home having gotten a job in labor nearby to help with everything at home...my sister had run to get me, sobbing and told me that my father was b-e-beat-t-tin-ng mother..." he went on, his voice glitching at a certain point and he'd dropped the not-so-subtle idea of the third-person storytelling, now simply telling it as he remembered.  
"I rushed home to find mother half-dead on the floor, blood was painting the floor crimson...I saw my father glaring down at her like she was the scum of the Earth with a busted liquor bottle in hand. Ross hid behind me as I smiled at him that night. I yelled at him to get away from my mother, but this only brought his fury on me. He swung at me and I felt the sting of the back of his hand connecting with my face. I was sent to the floor by the blow. I looked at him and touched my face, realizing I was bleeding. Then I looked down to realize I'd fallen in my mother's blood. Something about that...made me s-sn-a-ap..."  
Nathan just sat and listened, letting him tell his story. He could understand the feeling and pain of seeing his mother getting hurt, remembering the multiple times his own father had beaten her an inch from death. “Your mother.. did she survive that night?” He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
He nodded slowly, his smile menacing.  
"Yes...but she didn't survive much longer afterward. But then, that wasn't my father's fault."  
He took another bated breath, leaning his head back as he shut his eyes, his fists clenched.  
"My sister tried to intervene. She grabbed his arm, but he threw her against the gun rack instead of listening. He'd never touched her that way before...her head hit the wall and she fell unconscious. One loaded gun fell from the rack and skidded to my feet. I looked at it then at my father and I could feel the smile on my face growing. Something...someone...whispered in my ear telling me it would feel...soo good to kill him...to feel his blood on my hands..." he was speaking in almost a whisper now, his frame shuddering in pleasure with the thought.  
"It had been right. I pulled the gun on my damned father...and I pulled the trigger before he could pray to God for mercy..."  
It should have been scary or at least disturbing to hear Alastor talk about the pleasure of killing his father, but instead, it was rather interesting, mainly because Nathan doesn’t share the same pleasure. It’s not like he regrets killing his father, but he doesn’t feel good about it either. The only thing he’s glad about is that now his sister didn’t have to deal with him. He continued to listen, wanting to ask questions but guessing they’d be answered soon anyway.  
Alastor sighed and brought his knees to his chest, suddenly looking remarkably human. His expression turned to regret and pain with his smile looking forced as ever.  
"Heh...to think I did the same to my mother not three years later..."  
Nathan frowned, he couldn’t begin to imagine what it would feel like to murder someone he cared about. He looked at Alastor, seeing the hurt in his expression. He felt the need to comfort him some way, like hugging him or holding him, as he wasn’t the best with verbal comfort, but instead, he just opted to put his hand on his, giving it a light, gentle squeeze and hoping he wouldn’t pull away.  
Alastor flinched and went to pull away, but he looked at Nathan's face and sighed softly, deflating slightly.  
"I don't mind if you touch me...this time," he murmured, rubbing his eyes.  
"Usually I have a 'one-hug' policy, but I suppose this is different..."  
“Alright, good.” Nathan smiled softly, glad he didn’t decide to pull away. He looked at him curiously. “A one hug policy?” He wondered, slightly amused. “What does that mean?”  
He kept his head tilted away from him, leaning against the wall.  
"It means that most people I will only allow them to touch me once when they truly need the embrace...but it would seem that this is my 'hug' not yours..." he sighed, his shoulders tense and his accent, he'd given up hiding it, was thick in his voice.  
“Once?” Nathan tilted his head with a raised brow. “So only once and never again? Or is there a certain amount of time before they can touch you again? Or just whenever truly needed? I don’t wanna accidentally waste my only hug.” He chuckled as he asked the very important questions. “Also, why do you hide your accent?”  
He shook his head and looked down.  
"No, no. One 'hug' for all eternity my dear boy...it makes the embrace that much sweeter. But I'm not one for physical contact-" he stopped as he processed that last question and gave him a confused look.  
"Accent?"  
“Aw, eternity’s a long time..” Nathan muttered with a slight pout. “But I suppose you’re right, about it being sweeter.” He chuckled softly, before giving him a nod. “Yeah, accent. Southern accent. I’m guessing from being from Louisiana.”  
Alastor got a flustered blush across his face as he looked at him, incredulously.  
"I don't have an accent..." he insisted, shaking his head.  
"I may be from Nawlins, but..." he stopped and thought about it.  
"Naw-lins..." he repeated, testing the word on his tongue before realization hit him and he started to laugh.  
"Oh ho ho! I didn't even realize!"  
Nathan smiled a bit as Alastor blushed, not having thought the all-powerful radio demon could look adorable like that. He chuckled, watching in amusement as he came to the realization of having an accent. “So you didn’t even know you had an accent? It just comes out some times without you realizing it?”  
He lifted his finger as he went to reply before his ears twitched and he looked at Nathan.  
"Is that your mobile device ringing?"  
“Hm?” Nathan hummed, picking up on the ringing as well. “Maybe.” He said, reaching into his pocket to take out his phone and see who was calling or messaging him.  
The number was unknown, but it read 'Urgent' so Alastor took it upon himself to answer it and put it on speaker. The speaker was Lilith, the Queen of Hell who sounded frantic.  
“Denizens of Hell! This is a city-wide alert. Heaven is launching an all-out raid, featuring several new types of executioners. Information given claims the assault will start on the North end of Hell. I suggest you all take shelter as soon as possible. More details will be available soon!”  
Alastor's ears went rigid and he froze, his eyes wide.  
"Another one...? We just had one yesterday`" he stopped and looked at the clock.  
"Vox will be at the cafe right now...he'll never make it to safety in time..." he muttered, jumping to his feet as Jackie banged on Nathan's door.  
"Alastor! Vox is at the cafe!" Jackie cried from the door.  
Nathan listened to the distressed call from the queen of hell. “Why is there another raid?” He questioned with furrowed brows. He got to his feet after Alastor, unlocking and opening up his door when Jackie banged on it. He glanced between Alastor and Jackie for a moment. “Wait, do you want to go help him?” He asked Jackie. “That would be too dangerous.”  
Both of them gave him a look like 'who gives a shit' and she glared at Alastor.  
"You're taking me with you."  
"That's not-"  
She got in his face.  
"You. Are. Taking. Me. With. You."  
He sighed and nodded.  
“Isn’t vox like, one of the most powerful demons in hell? I’m sure he’d be able to find safety for himself.” Nathan tried to plead, not wanting the only people he cared about in this place to put themselves in danger. “If you two are going, then I’m going too.”  
Alastor looked like he wanted to object, but Jackie snarled darkly, startling him.  
"We don't have time to argue! Let's go!" she snapped and Alastor sighed, grabbing their shoulders before they disappeared.  
Nathan stumbled a bit when they had suddenly changed locations. He could hear other demons screaming and yelling outside in panic, either they were panicked about the raid and looking for safety, or the exterminators were already here.  
Alastor looked around the cafe wildly before looking toward the glass doors and going rigid. A demon with a TV widescreen for a head was standing outside the door, frozen in place as he stared up at an archangel whose spear was poised to strike him. Jackie looked and covered her mouth as Alastor took off for the door, shoving the doors open with both hands and yanking the demon back by his shoulder. They both fell inside and the glass doors shattered as the archangel threw its spear with a beam of energy accompanying it.  
Nathan watched anxiously when Alastor ran out to help Vox, flinching as they fell back inside the cafe and the angel threw it's spear. He quickly ran over to the two, helping them back on their feet. "We need to leave. Now." He said, watching as the archangel attempted to look inside the cafe to retrieve it's spear.  
Vox would have questioned who Nathan was and why he was here if it weren't for the fact their lives were in danger at the moment. "The only exit is now blocked by that bastard." He snarled, moving away to stay out of sight of the exterminator. "Jackie? You're here too? It's too dangerous."  
Alastor's eyes flared with static and he shook his head, closing his eyes as he placed a hand on his temple. There was a gash on his forehead that was bleeding over his eyes and wasn't really helping anything.  
"I..." he trailed off and opened his eyes again, squinting like he couldn't quite see. Jackie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
"I can take care of myself, V..." she groaned before she looked at Alastor.  
"Can't ya just snap us outta here, Al?" she inquired and he pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.  
"My c-can-ne is snapped. I can't use my ab-bil-liti-ies," he replied, his voice static-filled and crackling like a broken record. Jackie frowned and looked at him.  
"Al...you don't sound right..."  
He shook his head again and gripped Vox's arm.  
"You're a fool, being in a place with no exit at this time," he snarled.  
"We should take cover before that th-thi-ing-g comes in here."  
"I know that babe, but not when these bastards are walking around," Vox said as he glanced outside, a demon running by before getting pierced by a spear. He looked at Alastor as he gripped his arm, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault, not like I was expecting there to be a raid tonight, especially when there was one yesterday."  
Nathan was snooping around the cafe while the others talked, attempting to find a place they could take cover from the exterminators. "Guys," He called to the others after a moment. "There are stairs, I'm guessing they lead to the basement where they probably keep their inventory." He said from behind the counter, pulling open a hatch to reveal a staircase. "It would at least be better than standing around here."  
Alastor snarled, his grin growing sickeningly wide as he wiped the blood from his face and threw down his shattered monocle.  
"I swear, one of these days, I am going to find a way up to Heaven so I can fucking murder them all!" he snapped, blinking as one of his eyes finally stopped fritzing and focused. Alastor then turned to Nathan and looked at the staircase as his ears stood straight up, twitching while he listened closely. He gripped Vox's bow tie and dragged both him and Jackie toward the staircase before shoving them through the hatch. Jackie cursed and jumped, landing on her feet on one of the steps.  
"Oi, asshole-" Vox said as Alastor gripped his bow tie and shoved him down the hatch. He somehow managed to not tumble all the way down, so he walked down the rest of the stairs. The basement was pretty normal, food and drinks for the cafe scattered across some shelves. He sat down on a crate, looking over at Jackie. "So, what now? Wait out the raid?"  
Nathan frowned a little at Alastor, holding the hatch open as the demon shoved Jackie and Vox inside. "Are you alright?" He asked, noticing the gash on his forehead and his lacking cane and monocle, as he also began making his way through the hatch.  
"I'm fine, get inside," he snapped, quickly as the archangel landed and blasted a beam into the cafe, knocking Alastor off his feet. The explosion tossed Jackie to the floor with a squeak as her head collided with the floor. Alastor hissed as he was thrown back against the wall, the impact of his body hitting the wood knocking the air from his lungs. He coughed and shook his head, scrambling to his feet before he pulled out a small case that looked like it should hold cigarettes, but when he opened it there was only small pieces of white chalk. He pulled one out and kneeled, muttering something about regret as he drew a quick circle and symbols around it. He tapped the middle and stepped back as tentacles shot from the suddenly appearing green vortex. The strange tentacles brutally attacked the archangel as Alastor stumbled backward and hid behind the bar, holding his hand to his chest as if it's been burned.  
The crate that Vox was sitting on tumbled over, the tv demon following with it when there was an explosion. He groaned a bit as he sat back up, before noticing that Jackie was on the floor. He quickly got up and went over to her. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, kneeling down beside her.  
Nathan stumbled, almost tripping down the stairs due to the blast, but held onto the edge of the hatch to stable himself. "Alastor!" He called as he saw the demon getting thrown against the wall, before watching him summon the strange tentacles. Nathan crawled back out of the hatch and over to Alastor, ignoring the fact he disliked physical touching and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him over to the hatch and dragging him inside. He closed the hatch door behind them and locked it, hoping it would be enough for any archangels to leave them alone.  
Jackie grumbled nonsense and held her head which was bleeding down her face.  
"Owie..."  
Alastor hissed and looked at Nathan briefly before he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
"I...am just about...done with this..." he growled between breaths as he looked to Vox and Jackie.  
"Are you both alright?"  
Nathan leaned against the wall once in the basement, watching Alastor for a moment. "After this raid is over, we can go back to the hotel and you can rest, hopefully." He told him.  
Vox was helping Jackie sit up. "Yeah I'm alright, can't say the same for Jackie." He said as Nathan looked over at the two. He quickly got up, grabbing a cloth from somewhere on the shelves, before kneeling down in front of Jackie, carefully moving the cloth over her face to clean up the blood. "I hope this will all go over soon.." He said with a small sigh.  
"SOUND DETECTED," said something from above and Alastor went rigid, forcing himself to his feet, listening closely for a moment. He scrambled over to Nathan, Jackie, and Vox holding a finger to his lips as he pointed above them. He mouthed the words 'be quiet' as a buzzing sound came from above and a blue light shone through the cracks of the hatch.  
Nathan saw Alastor scramble over and was about to ask what was wrong, but stopped himself when the demon held a finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. Nate looked over at the hatch, seeing the blue light shine through. 'Fuck..' He thought to himself, as he tried to stay as quiet as possible. Vox did the same, watching the hatch carefully, ready to attack if they were to open it up.  
Several minutes passed before the light finally retracted and a bleep was heard from above.  
"AREA CLEARED. REPEATING SCAN IN TEN MINUTES."  
Alastor sighed softly and fell against the wall, his smile wavering just slightly as he took deep, heaving breaths. Jackie winced and sat up, groaning softly before she went to his side.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I hate this..." he snarled, hiding his face in his knees as his ears twitched, restlessly and he dragged his hand through his hair.  
"I hate this so much..."  
Nathan sighed in relief when the lights moved away and the people above seemed to leave. He watched as Alastor fell against the wall, frowning a bit as he felt bad for him, he was having one terrible day today. Nathan got up, moving to sit down beside Alastor. Vox also followed, mainly because he didn't want to sit on his own. "So like... Do we just wait here, until it's over?" Nathan questioned, hands resting on his knees as he had pulled them up to his chest. "Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice babe. Leaving here would be too dangerous, especially considering we have two wounded companions."  
Alastor snarled and glared at him, his grin wicked and furious.  
"I am NOT wounded. I am FINE," he insisted, refusing to comprehend he was even hurt for distaste of looking weak. He shifted and hissed, wincing, but he quickly hid the expression in his arms as he laid his head down. Jackie rolled her eyes and poked his arm making him recoil and inhale sharply in pain.  
"Damn it, leave me BE!" he snapped.“Alastor, please, calm down.” Nathan told him softly. “We don’t know where those exterminators are, they could be nearby, so we can’t make too much noise and get them to come back here.” He stated as a matter of fact. “And even if you want to admit it or not, you are hurt. So escaping from here when they find us is not an option.”  
He said nothing and kept his head down, sighing in defeat.  
"I'll kill him...I swear it, I'll kill him..." he murmured quietly, anger practically radiating off of him. Jackie looked at him and sighed.  
"Al...I'm sorry..." she whispered, gently and he looked up, confused.  
"Why?"  
"Do you...do you remember who I am...?" she inquired, softly and he narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Should I?"  
Even though Alastor was basically radiating anger, Nathan still decided to sit close to him. He looked at Jackie incredulously when she spoke up. “Are you sure you want to tell him right now?” He spoke up, referring to Alastor’s state as well as his temper at the moment.  
She nodded, slowly, obviously not sure she should, but her heart said it to be right.  
"Alastor...we were good friends once...I want to go back to that. You, me, Luci, V...all four of us...and actually I'd like to add others to our group too...Husker, Niffty, Charlie, Angel...Nathan..." she whispered softly.  
"All of them have been...just wonderful to me. You used to be that way too...I want that back...I want Alastor back and...and I wanted to say I'm sorry and that I...I forgive you," she finished, looking at anything except the Radio Demon who stared at her, incredulously. For a long time, he was quiet. Then he made a sound like the tuning of a radio and blinked.  
"Aryll...?"  
Nathan listened quietly as Jackie talked, smiling a little when she mentioning wanting to add Nathan to their group. He was prepared to step in and protect her if Alastor were to react badly, though that didn’t seem to be the case at the moment. Nathan tilted his head when Alastor spoke, wondering what he meant by ‘Aryll’. Jackie’s real name?  
Jackie blushed and laughed.  
"Y-Yeah...c'est moi, Alastor..." she replied in a language only Alastor seemed to understand and his ears flattened against his head.  
"I...I thought you'd gone to Heaven...why are you here...?" he croaked, his voice full of static and Jackie sighed.  
"I wasn't really a good person, Al...ya killed me before I could ask forgiveness. Not that I would have..." she muttered bitterly.  
Nathan relaxed a bit as it didn't seem Alastor would hurt her, instead listening in on their conversation. He looked at her, tilting his head curiously and laying it on his knees, his fingers lightly tapping his legs, a nervous habit. “How come you weren’t a good person?” He asked. “What did you do?”  
She laughed awkwardly and rubbed her neck.  
"I was kinda the bane of my Momma's existence...my Papa's too. I was angry all the time and hit my sisters a lot...I was abusive..." she muttered, softly.  
"And...I quit believing in God...well, more like I stopped loving him, I guess...I just...didn't ever talk to him. Maybe I could've done better if I had..."  
Alastor had gone silent, listening, but not looking like he was comprehending her words.  
Nathan nodded a little. “Oh, okay..” he muttered, thinking of what she said. He wasn’t sure how to feel, obviously as she wasn’t part of his family and he wasn’t of hers. He couldn’t imagine hitting his sister and ending up like his father. Still, he smiled brightly at Jackie. “Well, at least it caused us to meet each other.” He told her, staying positive.  
She snorted and shook her head before looking back at Alastor who had gone rigid, his ears twitching madly. His eyes went wide and he looked at the hatch as a bright white beam burst it into white-hot flame. He let out a sharp bleating noise much like a startled deer as Jackie fell against him from the impact.  
"SOUND DETECTED."  
Alastor shoved Jackie to her feet and into Vox's arms before he scrambled to his feet and stumbled away from the flaming hole in the ceiling. A small white pellet was dropped to the floor they stood on and began to smoke, the gas filling the room quickly. Alastor's eyes widened and he tore the hem of his coat before shoving to balled up strips at both Nathan and Jackie.  
"Don't breathe it in!"  
Nathan watched with wide eyes as the hatch burst into flames before the pellet got dropped inside. He took the torn strip of cloth from Alastor using it to cover his mouth and prevent from breathing in the smoke. “What do we do?” He called towards the others.  
Vox quickly stabled Jackie when she was shoved into his arms. He was lucky enough to have a tv head and technically not being able to breathe. “We need to get out of here somehow.” He told them. “But they’ll be waiting for us out there.”  
Alastor growled and looked around, frantically, searching for an exit and finding none. Both he and Jackie silently wished Lucifer were there as the gas made it hard to see and bullets started raining down on them.  
Suddenly, the bullets stopped, as there was loud screeching outside. The archangels seemed to be focused on something else besides them before they heard a loud crunch. Not long after, Lucifer came down the stairs, covering his mouth with his arm as he waved his hand, the gas leaving through the hatch before it was completely gone from the basement. “Ah, I apologize for not arriving earlier. It was quite hard to find out where you would be hiding.” Lucifer said as he walked over to the group, glancing at Alastor. “You sure have looked better before.”  
Alastor coughed and fell to his knees, flipping Lucifer off despite his relief to see the demon. Jackie sighed happily and ran at Lucifer, throwing her arms around him.  
"Luci! Thank everything unholy!"  
Lucifer gave a small laugh, wrapping his own arms around her. “I hope you hadn’t missed me too much.” He smiled down at her. “They’ve finished their raid, those angels here were the last few.” He said, motioning back to the stairs with his cane. “Let’s head back to the hotel, so we can fix you right up.” He referred to the wound on her head.  
Nathan kneeled down beside Alastor when he fell to his knees, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked him. “We should head back to the hotel, so we can tend to your wounds and you can rest.”  
Alastor shook his head, coughing into his sleeve before he forced himself to his feet and shoved past Lucifer up the stairs. He looked around, his eyes narrowed and his ears low.  
"We're going to need a Doctor out here..." he murmured, his voice shaking slightly.  
The rest of the group followed Alastor up the stairs, Nathan frowning as he saw all the dead demons. “Well, it is what it is.” Lucifer said, having dealt with so many exterminations that it didn’t bother him anymore. “Now, Let’s return to the hotel, the others are very worried.” He told the three of them.  
“I’ll be heading back to my home, it was nice seeing you again babe, don’t die.” Vox grinned a glowing blue smile at Jackie, patting her head before he walked away from the group.  
Jackie grinned and kissed his cheek before he walked off being the flirtatious little shit she was as she waved.  
"Bye, V! I'll stop by sometime!"  
Alastor gripped Lucifer's arm, tightly.  
"I think those at the hotel are slightly more worried about themselves..." Alastor croaked as he pointed into the distance at the flaming building overlooking Hell. The Hazbin Hotel was half burnt to the ground, half-blown to bits.  
Lucifer looked over at the building, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “We just can’t seem to get a single break today.” He said, before starting on his way towards the building, rather quickly, worried for his daughter’s safety. Nathan followed after him, worried for all their friends. He hoped they all had managed to find a safe place to hide.  
Alastor had already begun walking briskly in that direction, ignoring the liter of bodies everywhere in fear of what he might find back at the hotel. He had told Charlie what to do in cases of very brutal cleansings, but since no one had been expecting this one, he worried what could have happened. Jackie followed behind Lucifer, quickly, mostly worried about her friends at the moment and not throwing up from the scent of death in the air.  
Nathan practically ran to the hotel, opening up the doors that were barely holding on. “Guys?” He called, looking around the lobby, a few fires were scattered around the place, some walls blown in, but no sign of their friends.  
Lucifer soon entered as well, wandering around the hotel in an attempt to find his daughter.  
Alastor stepped inside and listened closely before he shook his head.  
"There's no smell of blood and there's no sound. They aren't here."  
Jackie looked at him.  
"Then where are they?"  
"I told Charlie that if anything truly bad ever happened to get to my radio tower outside of the city. I only hope she and the others made it there."  
Nathan listened to him. “Then we should go there.” He said, Lucifer nodding in agreement. “Yes, we can’t stay here and wait for them to return.” He said, before looking at Alastor. “Where is your radio tower located?” He asked as he would be able to warp them all there.  
Alastor went to turn and look at him, but winced and abruptly wrapped his hand around his side before quickly hiding his reaction to the sudden pain.  
"You can't get there that way, Lucifer. It's outside the city. Only my specific abilities can breach the wall with magic. We'll have to walk."  
Nathan frowned a little as he noticed Alastor wince. “You’re hurt.” He pointed out. “How about they go, and you stay here?” He suggested, not wanting him to walk all that way there when he’s hurt. “After today, you really need rest.”  
Alastor ignored the comment and question, walking past Lucifer, Jackie, and Nathan to the door.  
"I don't care..." he sighed before he walked out, his ears stiff with anger and tension.  
Jackie sighed.  
"Great...he's in that mood again..."  
“We do need him to show us where to go.” Lucifer sighed, following after Alastor. “But I’m not carrying him if he passes out.” He said, walking back outside of the hotel.  
Nathan sighed at Alastor’s stubbornness, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve barely known him a day and he already manages to worry me.” He said with a frustrated groan, following them.  
Alastor raised his hand to flip Lucifer off as he walked, not turning back as his ears flicked.  
"Believe me, Lucifer, if you dared touch me, I'd have your head in my Jumbalaya," he growled, obviously testy at the moment.  
Jackie chuckled, tartly.  
"Son of a bitch..."  
Lucifer chuckled. “Honestly, that would make it the best jambalaya you ever made.” He joked with a grin, obviously enjoying messing with Alastor.  
“So, how long of a walk is it to the tower?” Nathan spoke up, attempting to change the subject before the two kill each other.  
"About a mile after we reach the city gates...Lucifer, dear, I am rather famished," he growled, turning to look at Lucifer with a dark grin.  
"Suppose all this blood has infected my mind~" he slurred, his tone turning to a silk-soft, murderous tone.  
“Well, there’s enough demons around here to choose from.” Lucifer grinned widely, motioning around to the many dead demons lying around. “No need to threaten you’re very own king.” He chuckled.  
Alastor laughed, his smile growing twisted and his eyes narrowing.  
"King? Hahaha! I believe you've mistaken yourself, dear~ Besides...meat tastes delightful when it's killed once, but twice...well now that's just roadkill," he joked, sinisterly.  
“Well, then I suppose you’re going to have to wait until after we’ve returned to replenish. Of course, if you’ll be able to control yourself for that long.” Lucifer told him with a dangerous smile. “Right now, finding others is our first priority. I am not letting my daughter wait longer just because you are hungry.”  
Alastor's breath caught momentarily and he shook his head as he seemed to come back to his senses. He exhaled, shakily and gripped his head.  
"Right...Charlie. I apologize...I'd forgotten."  
Jackie swallowed thickly as she watched him, hoping Lucifer would remain calm and kind with him.  
Most of the walk was silent, the only noise coming from the demons in the city, as well as the occasional time someone were to speak up between the four. It was finally midnight, the day feeling way longer than it should. Nathan looked around, noting how there were less buildings around and almost no other demons besides them. "Are we almost there?" He asked, walking next to Alastor.  
The deer demon didn't respond, his ears twitching to a nonexistent beat of noise as if he'd honed in on something no one else could hear. Jackie walked faster to keep pace with him and looked at his face only to halt for a moment at his expression. His face had the look of tortured, horrible fear, his eyes wide and his smile almost too small to be called that. His shoulders were shaking slightly, but he kept walking as if he couldn't hear anything except what he was apparently listening to.  
Jackie walked back with Nathan and pursed her lips.  
"He's not okay...there's something wrong. It's like he's completely oblivious..."  
Nathan watched Alastor with a slight frown, noticing the demon's expression as well. "What do we do then?" He wondered to no one in particular, questioning what was going on with Alastor and what would be the cause. Carefully, he placed a gentle hand on his arm, shaking him lightly to get him out of whatever state he was in. "Alastor?" He tried calling his name.  
The only reaction Nathan received was a slight off rhythm twitch of the demon's ear as he kept walking, almost mindlessly, it would seem. Alastor's eyes soon narrowed and his smile grew into a glitched grin and he tilted his head to the side, continuing to walk, but he still said nothing. Jackie frowned and gripped Nathan's shoulder.  
"Don't...Be careful. I've never seen him like this, I don't know what he'll do..."  
Nathan sighed at the lack of reaction, looking at Jackie. "Then what do we do? Is he even still leading us the right way? He's completely unaware of whatever's going on around him." He said with knitted brows, extremely confused, but also worried for him, having no idea what's currently going on with him. "How did he even get like this?" He muttered, watching as Alastor continued to walk.  
Jackie pursed her lips.  
"Well, we're definitely going the right way. I've snuck down here once or twice before."  
She sighed and thought long and hard before her eyes widened.  
"The gas...he hadn't covered his mouth."  
Nathan furrowed her brows at her, thinking back to that moment in the basement. He remembered he had given him and Jackie some cloth but didn't cover his own mouth. "Oh, shit, you're right.." He said, looking back up at Alastor. "But, what does the gas even do?" He questioned.  
"I-I don't know...no one does. The gas killed everyone else within seconds, if he breathed it in, he shouldn't be moving...it could do anything..." Jackie whimpered, fearful for her friend despite everything that had happened. But Alastor, aside from his patent daze and apparent hunger for blood that he could usually control fine, seemed perfectly normal. He just kept walking on, but his hands had begun to fiddle with his coat as if he were nervous.  
"So there's no way to get him out of this state?" Nathan asked with a frown, watching as Alastor fiddled with his coat. "If the gas killed everyone else, does that mean there's still a chance for Alastor to die? Or could he somehow take the gas better than the others?" He went on, attempting to shake the demon once more, ignoring Jackie's warning from before.  
Jackie bit her lip.  
"The Overlords of Hell are very strong so he's not likely to die from this...then again, the angel's have never used this stuff before..."  
Alastor again did not react.  
Nathan sighed as he let his hand drop back down, trying to think of different things to try. "Maybe the gas just needs time to... Stop working? Kinda like a drug? Maybe, I'm not sure." He muttered, attempting to find the positives, as well as hope that Alastor will return to normal soon. "Do you know anything about the radio tower? How far it is? And where"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah. I come down here to kinda snoop a lot. It's just a little further down that trail," she replied, pointing at the winding dirt walkway through the dead trees. Alastor had already begun walking that way before he blinked and shook his head, the first actual reaction to anything he'd given for a good ten minutes now.  
"Non..." he grumbled softly, gripping his head with a wince and Jackie stiffened looking at him.  
"Al...? C'est moi. Je suis ici," she replied in the unknown language again though now it sounded an awful lot like French. But Alastor didn't seem to realize she was talking to him. He was mumbling different names under his breath, Nathan's name, Vox's, Lucifer's, and Charlie's among them.  
“Oh okay, that’s good,” Nathan said, relieved that they were almost there. He frowned as Alastor winced and gripped his head, before mumbling names. “What’s going on?” He questioned, following after him and wondering why he was mumbling, Nathan’s name among them. He gripped onto his arm, attempting to get him out of this daze once more. “Alastor? Please, snap out of it.” He pleaded desperately.  
Alastor went rigid at his touch and stumbled away, his eyes narrowed and his ears flattened against his head as if he were frightened. One ear lifted and stood straight up as if he was listening to something once again that no one else could hear before he turned and started walking again, his form so tense he trembled. His eyes had flashed when he looked at or rather through Nathan and had turned a bright green before returning back to their usual red. Jackie noticed and frowned, pulling a picture from her pocket and looking at it.  
"Odd..."  
Nathan flinched a little when Alastor stumbled away, not having expected him to react like that. But it was some kind of reaction at least. Nathan had also noticed his eyes turning green, which just confused him even more. He watched Alastor's tense figure continuing to walk, wishing there was something he could do. "What is it?" He asked, glancing down at Jackie when she spoke, looking at the picture she had taken from her pocket. All the while, Lucifer was just following behind them in silence, an amused smile on his face as he watched the whole ordeal. He was actually rather curious of what would happen.  
Alastor came to an abrupt stop after a time of walking. His radio tower's steps were just to his right and he fell against the railing and collapsed against the bottom step, heaving for air. Jackie pursed her lips and showed Nathan the picture. It was a picture of a gruff looking man, a thin woman, a young boy, and a baby girl. The boy's eyes were the same shade of green as Alastor's had just been.  
"Don't ask me where I got this, but...the boy is him. You see his eyes? Something's really wrong here, I think...I think it's psychological, not physical...that gas did something to his head," she muttered, looking at Alastor who gripped his head and tore at his throat as if he was trying to get something off of him. He was murmuring still, but now it wasn't in English.  
Nathan glanced from the picture to Alastor with furrowed brows. "What..." He muttered, even more, worried now. "What is it doing then? He's just mumbling, and seems to be lost in a whole different reality or something..." He looked at the demon and quickly went over to him when he started tearing at his throat, kneeling down and gripping his wrists before he would accidentally hurt himself. "Stop it." He said sternly, though his voice was still laced with concern.  
Lucifer ignored the three and walked past them up the stairs, mainly just focused on finding his daughter at the moment. Once he got to the top, he caught sight of his daughter tending to a wounded Vaggie. Nothing serious, she just seemed to have a cut on her arm. Charlie looked up at her father, relief, and happiness immediately washing over her as she got up and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you safe, darling," Luci said.  
Jackie frowned and snapped in front of Alastor's face then snapped by each of his ears. He cringed at the sound of her snapping near his ears and recoiled away from her, gripping his head, furiously.  
"Eloigne-toi de moi!" he snapped, furiously and Jackie frowned.  
"The fuck? What are you talking about?"  
"I have no idea what he's saying, I don't speak french." Nathan frowned in frustration, still holding onto Alastor's wrists and pulling them away from his head whenever he tried to grip at it again, as he didn't want him to hurt himself. "Fuck, what do we do?" He questioned, feeling like he's just been confused most of today.  
"I took French in High School...kinda sounded like 'get away from me'...but he would never use that tone when addressing other people...he's a gentleman, despite the lack of being gentle or a man..." Jackie replied with a frown.  
"Maybe...? Maybe he's hallucinating? I've seen it before, it's possible..."  
"It does seem like that's what's happening," Nathan said, looking down at the deer demon. The mumbling, being so oblivious of his surroundings, he was most likely hallucinating. "So that's what the gas does? What would he even be hallucinating about? Memories of his past?" He frowned, thinking back to his and Alastor's talk earlier that day. He did hope it wouldn't be that.  
"Probably. Bad memories are usually the main thing people have hallucinations of, but..." she sighed.  
"I have no idea which one. He's had so many bad...horrible, memories. His death though, that might be one of the worst-" she stopped and looked at Alastor, eyes wide in fear.  
"His...death..." she mumbled in realization, threading different things together.  
"The gas makes you relive your death, Nathan..." she croaked, looking at him.  
"I was listening to the screams outside during the cleansing. The demons were all talking about not wanting to go AGAIN. I didn't know what the Hell was going on until now..." she whispered softly, looking at Alastor as he scrambled closer to the steps, scratching and clawing at everything in reach.  
"Oh, shit." Nathan sighed, watching Alastor with pity when he scrambled to the steps. "How did he die?" He asked, curiously. "He told me about what his life was like, but not how he eventually died." He muttered, before quickly going over to Alastor and attempting to pull him away from the steps, just wanting him to calm down for a moment. He probably should just let him, as he obviously wasn't going to stop any time soon, but seeing him like this just hurt.  
Alastor ducked his head and covered it with his arms like Nathan would kill him if he didn't defend himself. Jackie winced at the question and sighed.  
"Uh...there's a lot of different things said, but apparently the Sheriff's dogs had chased him into the wood and a hunter thought he was a deer so he shot him in the head before the dogs finally caught him and ripped his throat out...which kinda explains the deer demon thing..." she explained, softly as she kneeled and touched his hand which made him jerk away in panic.  
"Laisse-moi tranquille!" he cried, sounding so human it was disturbing.  
Nathan watched him with a frown, thinking of ways to calm him down or get him to relax, even if it be a little. "Fuck... Yeah if he's reliving that moment, I can understand why he's like this." He said with a sigh. "But, if those demons relived their deaths as well before dying, and Alastor's currently reliving his death, does that mean something could still happen to him?" He asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand on top of Alastor's head, rubbing at his ears, which were laying flat against his head. Fear…  
Alastor suddenly stopped moving aside from the tremble of his body before he leaned into Nathan's hand, shuddering slightly. A low sound almost like a purr came from his throat and he closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed into Nathan's touch. Jackie's jaw dropped before she slapped herself.  
"The ears...! Of course!"  
Nathan chuckled softly, continuing to rub and scratch his ears as he moved closer to him. "Adorable." He said, glad that Alastor wasn't squirming around in fear anymore. "But would this be enough to get him entirely out of that state?" He questioned, not wanting to stop petting him to find out, in fear of him returning to that panicked state. Besides, his ears were too soft.  
Jackie snorted and watched for a minute before shaking her head.  
"Uh...probably not...well, actually...I don't know...maybe if you rubbed them hard enough...? I dunno. He's got a fucking tail too..." she snorted, couldn't seem to stop laughing.  
Nathan gasped. "He does?!" He questioned, using his other hand to move the bottom of his coat away. "Oh god, he fucking does." He said with a giggle, both hands now moving to Alastor's head and rubbing at his ears. "Who knew the dangerous and fearsome radio demon likes getting pet?" He joked, smiling a bit as Alastor had leaned into his touch.  
Jackie bit her lip and giggled watching before she sat beside Alastor and reached under his coat, squealing as her fingers grazed the fur of his tail.  
"Oh my God! It's so fucking cuute!" she giggled as Alastor shuddered and groaned at Nathan's touch, pushing his ears into his hands.  
Nathan gave a small laugh, rubbing at Alastor's ears a bit harder when he had pushed them against his hands. "He's just fucking cute." He said with a chuckle, practically having Alastor's head pressed against his chest as he continued to pet his ears. He doubted Alastor would let them do this if he were actually aware of what was going on, so obviously he was going to make the most of this situation.  
Alastor whined as Jackie grabbed hold of his tail and raked her nails through his furry appendage earning a groan as he shuddered and fell forward into Nathan's chest, his breath quickened and soft. His tail wiggled in Jackie's hand and she almost squealed again as the deer demon's foot started to tap on the ground with a click accompanying each. Alastor reached up and gripped Nathan's arm with a trembling hand and purred, loudly.  
Nathan smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Alastor in a gentle hug after he fell into his chest before his hands returned to his furry ears to continue scratching them, lightly rubbing at the insides as well. “I hope this doesn’t count as my ‘one hug’.” He joked with a soft laugh, relishing in the demon’s loud purring.  
It just so happened that at that moment, Lucifer and the others had decided to come back down from the radio tower. Lucifer was the first to notice the three at the bottom of the steps, raising a brow. “What’s happening here?” He questioned in confusion, while Charlie, along with Niffty, squealed from behind him. Both Vaggie and Husk seemed extremely confused, while Angel had the biggest smirk on his face.  
Alastor chuckled softly and Jackie froze realizing he was consciously allowing this.  
"No, my dear Nathan...it does not..." he breathed, lying in his lap without a care in the world, it seemed. Husk would have blushed if he'd been capable and Angel looked equally enraged and smug at the same time. Vaggie looked like she wanted to gouge out her eyes. And still, Alastor didn't seem to give a fuck, simply lying there in Nathan's lap with a content smile and his eyes closed. Jackie shrugged and kept pampering his tail earning a soft groan and a happy wag of his appendage.  
Nathan blushed a bit upon realizing Alastor was conscious, though mainly at the fact that meant he had most likely heard Nathan call him cute earlier. He smiled a little as Alastor moved to lay in his lap, going back to petting his head and rubbing his ears.  
“I predicted Nathan would make Alastor go soft, but I wasn’t expecting this,” Lucifer said in a teasing tone, laughing as he moved around them and down the stairs, Charlie following, but still kept looking arm the three with a big smile. “We should head back to the hotel,” Luci spoke up, and Nathan gave a short laugh. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be moving anytime soon.”  
Alastor opened one eye and gave Lucifer a deadly glare that would scare the shit out of every angel in Heaven.  
"I am not soft. This is guilty pleasure and nothing more. Although, if you wish to get personal, my King, I could always tell Charlie about that little incident~" he purred, smugly as he closed his eye again.  
"You do remember, don't you? The one where Vox, Valentino, Velvet, and myself all watched you do possibly the worst thing you could do as a fallen angel~" he chuckled.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes at him. “You will do no such thing.” He spoke, sternly and threateningly, while Charlie looked down (hehe) at her father, confused. “What’s he talking about?” She asked him with a raised brow, as Lucifer shook his head. “It’s nothing sweetheart. Let’s head back to your hotel.” He said, turning away and walking back towards the hotel, Charlie hesitating for a moment before following.  
Alastor laughed and relaxed in the hands of both Nathan and Jackie as he sighed contently.  
"This is not likely to  
Nathan chuckled, looking down at Alastor as he lightly traced the shell of his ear, as well as running a hand through his hair, his other two hands continuing to rub and scratch at both ears. “Seeing how much you enjoy this, I doubt it won’t ever happen again.” He said with a slight grin. happen ever again, my dears."  
Alastor chuckled softly.  
"At the moment, I'm too high on that gas to actually care."  
Jackie grinned and yanked his tail earning a yelp from his as he jerked and glared at her.  
"Unless you do that," he snapped.  
“Mhm, excuses.” Nathan teased, chuckling lightly while scratching at the base of his ears. “I’m still gonna attempt to pet you whenever possible though.” He told him, moving some red strands of hair out of his face.  
Alastor sighed and relaxed as best he could with Jackie pulling on his tail and twisting tiny braids into the fur. He suppressed a shudder more than once and couldn't quite bite back a moan once when Nathan rubbed the inside of his ears.  
"Why...are you both...so g-good at this...?" he breathed between gasps as Jackie rubbed his tail, roughly with her fingers, kneading the fur with her nails. Jackie laughed.  
"I had a lot of pets as a kid," she replied with a shrug.  
"Had a cat once, as well as lots of stray cats that seemed to like our house for some reason," Nathan said with a soft laugh, a light blush on his face as Alastor let out a moan, though distracted himself by continuing to rub at his ears.  
Husk cleared his throat, apparently still there. "We're heading back to the hotel, don't stay out here too late." He grumbled like a concerned grandpa, as Niffty came over to give Alastor a light pat pat on the head, before following after Husk as he had started walking away, Angel begrudgingly following as well. Vaggie had already left with Charlie.  
Jackie snorted and grabbed Husk's arm.  
"Come on, Husker. Look at how adorable he is! Come on, try it!" she giggled, mischievously and Alastor rolled his eyes and went to say something, but she jerked his tail again and he clamped his mouth shut to hold in a stuttering groan. Husk groaned in annoyance and glared at her.  
"I don't give a fuck."  
"Come on! If you go back to the hotel now, you'll have to help clean up everything," Jackie pointed out, subtlely and the cat blinked, realizing she was right before he growled.  
"Damn it, Kid..." he mumbled, sitting beside her.  
Alastor chuckled at his reaction and hummed as Nathan played with his ears.  
"I would not mind considering it is only you and these two here, Husker dear. I trust you won't go spilling anyhow."  
Nathan smiled a little, pinching the tip of his ears. "If this is the only time we'll be able to do this, with you allowing it willingly, I don't think I wanna leave here tonight." He muttered with a small laugh, just barely moving the fur at the base of his ear with his finger. "Though, I do remember that you were on bedrest earlier today." He said to the demon, scolding in a way, as he thought back to all of the events from that day. Hell, he only met this dude today, and here he was, purring in his lap.  
He hummed softly at the treatment of his ears and groaned as Jackie yanked on his tail again, but he didn't reply. Husk watched and rolled his eyes to cover the fact he was blushing under the fur.  
Suddenly Alastor went rigid, gasping and his eyes flashed with static and he screwed them shut, bringing his hand up quickly and placing it over his left eye. Jackie stopped what she was doing and Husk furrowed his brows in concern.  
"Ya alright there, Al?"  
After a moment of the deer demon taking collected breaths, he nodded and relaxed slightly.  
"Yes. I apologize. I...had a short flash there..."  
Nathan stopped what he was doing as well, looking down at him worriedly. “A short flash?” He questioned, not quite sure what he meant. “Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked him, running a hand through the demon’s hair, minding the antlers. He wondered if it had something to do with the gas and hallucinations from earlier, which would most likely be the case. “Maybe we should head back after all.” He said with a sigh.  
Alastor shook his head, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
"No, no. Not necessary...I'd prefer not to go back into that foul-smelling city for a while..." he whispered the last part and Husk's ears perked as he strained to hear.  
"What exactly happened out there?"  
Jackie winced and sighed.  
"We ran into some exterminators and-"  
"-Please!" Alastor snapped, gripping his head.  
"Please...don't remind me in this moment..." he sighed softly, his eyes closed in exhaustion.  
Nathan gave a small frown, moving to take one of his hands that were gripping his head. “Alright, Alright, then we won’t go back for a little while.” He said, giving his hand a soft, gentle squeeze, while his other hands had returned to petting him, scratching at his ears. He’d rather have to stay out here all night than have Alastor be uncomfortable and/or panicking.  
Alastor relaxed just slightly into his touch and sighed, laying his head back in Nathan's lap as Jackie fiddled with his tail. He was still immensely tense so Husk groaned and laid his head down on Alastor's stomach the way a cat would. The cat demon gripped the deer's wrist and placed Alastor's hand on Husk's head, eyes cast down. Alastor raised a brow and chuckled softly as he began to pet Husk's head, immediately relaxing almost completely.  
Nathan smiled a little at the amount of comfort Alastor was getting, rubbing his thumb over said demon’s hand. “So much for not having anyone touch you.” He said jokingly. Not that he minded the change, that would undoubtedly only be for tonight, of course. He smiled a little, albeit sadly. Moments like this probably wouldn’t be able to happen ever again. Another reason he was fine with not returning to the hotel just yet.  
Alastor sighed and forced himself to sit up, wincing as he did so.  
"I do appreciate all of this, but..." he sighed once again.  
"You should all get back to the hotel. The archangel's might return...the night is not yet over," he said and Husk grumbled.  
"What do ya mean we should get back? What about you?"  
"I...am not returning tonight. I will see all of you tomorrow..." he muttered in response before stumbling up the stairs of his tower. Jackie frowned and watched him go.  
"Yeah...I'm not leaving him here alone."  
Nathan frowned a little as he let his hands drop into his lap, watching Alastor sit up before going up the stairs. “Yeah, me neither.” He said in response to Jackie as he got up, quickly going after him. “You’re not staying here on your own.” He told the demon. “So either you’re coming to the hotel with us, or I’m staying with you.” He stated.  
Alastor turned to him and smiled, widely as he stared down at Nathan.  
"Well, if you wish to stay, I do hope you don't mind my...tastes," he chuckled, turning around as he pulled a handgun from his coat and held it up, seeming to be pointing at Nathan with a sinister grin on his face.  
Nathan stepped back a little as Alastor pointed the gun at him. ‘I petted the shit out of you, and this is the thanks I get?’ He thought to himself as he pushed the gun away, more annoyed than scared at the moment. It’s been a hell of a long day. “I don’t care bout your tastes, all I care about is that I’m not letting you stay on your own, especially after today.”  
He chuckled, shaking his head as he moved the gun back in place and pulled the trigger, but it didn't come close to hitting Nathan. Instead, it whizzed past Jackie who squealed, falling backward and earned a scream from the shadows. A tall female demon collapsed from the dead trees and tried to scramble away, but Alastor put the gun away, quickly and walked up to her with his leisure, grinning sadistically before grabbing the demon by her wing and dragging her toward the stairs.  
"Dinner~ Who wants some Jambalaya?" the deer demon purred, darkly while Jackie paled and stared at Alastor as he passed her and Husk just shrugged following him. The demon squirmed, begging for her undead life, but Alastor ignored her and she fell unconscious as her head collided with the first step.  
Nathan watched in surprise as the bullet went past him instead, looking over at the demon that he had shot. He rose a brow at Alastor’s comment. “Wait, does that mean you use demon meat when you cook?” He rose a brow, hoping Alastor just made some sick joke. “God, gross.” He muttered, climbing up the stairs to get up to the top.  
Alastor played a laugh track as he replied, turning his head to look at him.  
"Hahaha! My dear fellow, if you plan to stay...then I insist you eat what I cook. Especially since the three of you provided me with such marvelous treatment!" he exclaimed, theatrically.  
Nathan glanced back at Alastor. “Pretty sure I can go a day without food.” He muttered, realizing he hadn’t eaten anything at all that day. He’d rather starve than eat a fellow demon though. “I just want to sleep.” He muttered, rubbing his forehead.  
Alastor turned and stared his down with a dark grin.  
"My dear boy...you will eat or you will leave my home. As goes for all of you."  
Husk shrugged at Jackie when she swallowed thickly.  
"Eh. He's a damn good cook. I can't deny that" Husk said and Alastor grinned.  
"Thank you, Husker dear!"  
Nathan stared at Alastor for a moment before giving in with a groan, like a child forced to eat his vegetables. “Ugh, fine. Stupid demon making me care for him...” he grumbled the last part as he continued on his way up the stairs. “But I’m not eating gross parts like feet or ass or boobs.” He called back.  
Alastor laughed, loudly, nearly blowing a speaker as he started walking again.  
"Of course not! I'm no thot, my dear boy! I much prefer the liver~"  
Nathan rose a brow, wondering how the fuck Alastor even knew the word Thot. He decided to not question it as he got to the top of the radio tower, flopping down onto the floor, deciding he might as well take a nap while Alastor cooks.  
Alastor stepped inside and closed the door behind everyone before he stopped moving, freezing like a deer in headlights and looked around cautiously, dropping the demon in his hand.  
Nathan glanced over at the others when they had entered, looking at Alastor with furrowed brows when the demon froze. “...is there something wrong?” He questioned, worried he’d turned back to that previous state.  
Alastor narrowed his eyes at the shadows of the room and raised his arm quickly as a sharp heart-shaped blade was thrown directly at his face. He caught it inches from his face between two fingers and glared into the darkness as he snapped the blade. It clattered to the ground and he dropped his arm.  
"Valentino."  
"Alastor~" purred a voice from the shadows and a puff of smoke emerged followed by a tall demon in a King's robe.  
Nathan flinched a little when the blade was thrown at Alastor, though of course should have expected Alastor to be able to prevent getting hit. He looked over at the shadows from which the blade came from, seeing Valentino emerge. “What’s he doing here?” He questioned.  
Alastor growled and placed his hands behind his back.  
"We aren't doing this right now, Valentino. Get out."  
"Oh, that's fine~" Val laughed, fixing his coat with a grin and he started walking for the door.  
"I was simply sent to inform you of the Overlord meeting tomorrow morning," he chuckled and Alastor clenched his fists, smile plastered on his face.  
"Fine. I'll be there. Now, get. Out."  
But he had already gone. Alastor sighed and motioned in a direction towards a door.  
"Go get some sleep. I'll simply make this for breakfast tomorrow. I think we all need some rest..."  
Nathan watched with caution as Valentino left, letting out a sigh once the door closed. He flopped back down on the ground and rolled onto his stomach. “Alright, I’m sleeping here. Too tired to move.” He muttered, cheek pressed against the floor as he had already started to fall asleep.  
Alastor rolled his eyes and turned to him, kneeling and picking the young demon up before he walked to the door and it opened on its own. He brought Nathan inside and laid him on the bed, pulling the cover up to drape over his shoulders.  
Nathan tensed up when Alastor picked him up, before blushing furiously. "I can walk on my own." He grumbled as Al carried him to the other room, even though Nate himself was the one who said he was too tired to move. He didn't really protest besides that though, letting Alastor put him in bed. "Thanks.." He mumbled, snuggling into the bed.  
Alastor didn't reply as he turned and walked out the door, turning out the light and pulling the door closed. Jackie had already passed out on Husk's shoulder.  
The next day, Nathan woke up a little late, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He'd woken up multiple times that night due to nightmares, not that that was anything new, though it was probably due to all the stress from the day prior. He got out of bed reluctantly, opening the door and walking back into the room the others were.  
The smell of food wafted throughout the house and the light clang of metal and glass came from the kitchen. Jackie was still fast asleep, but Husk was awake and drinking a cup of brandy.  
Nathan looked around the room, smiling a little as he saw Jackie still asleep, then looking at Husk. "Of course you'd be drinking alcohol in the morning." He joked with a soft chuckle, before following the scent of food, which led to him walking into the kitchen. "When's food ready?" He asked, going over to the counter and sitting down on top.  
Alastor's ears twitched as he turned his head slightly to look at him with a bright grin.  
"As soon as I finish the main course!" he chipped, tossing his pan in the air and catching it in his other hand without spilling the meat cooking inside. He was humming a strange upbeat song.  
Nathan nodded in response, pulling his knees up to his chest as he watched Alastor cook. He smiled, amused. Alastor seemed to be happy most, if not all the time, so it wasn't much of a surprise to see him so chipper in the morning. It was still fun to watch though. He listened to the demon hum for a moment before asking "What's the song?"  
He smiled softly and chuckled, stirring the contents of the pan.  
"It's a song I find to be very charismatic. Perhaps I'll perform it some time for the Hotel staff and stays!" he chipped, scooping the contents of the pan into a large bowl to his right on the counter. He began softly saying the words of the song under his breath and had a surprisingly nice voice as he tapped his shoe on the wood floor.  
Nathan watched Alastor with a soft smile, sometimes forgetting that he was supposed to be some fearsome and dangerous overlord. It was entertaining, to say the least. "Can't you perform it right now?" He asked with a slight grin. Joking, of course, as he wouldn't expect him to do that right now.  
Alastor burst out laughing as he began to dish out the food, theatrically.  
"Believe me, I would in almost any other situation, but, unfortunately, I am late for the Overlord meeting so I must be going!" he chipped, passing Nathan his plate and a cup of something clear with bubbles.  
"Just have Jackie and Husk eat for me! I am very late!" he laughed, walking to the coat rack by the door and pulling his coat on.  
Nathan took his plate when Alastor handed it to him. "Aren't you gonna eat?" He tilted his head at him with a frown. He already hadn't eaten yesterday, unless he ate some time in between. "And what's the drink?" He rose a brow as he looked at the clear bubbly drink. "Better not be sparkling water." He scrunched up his face at the liquid. "Angry water.."  
Alastor chuckled softly and shook his head.  
"I ate this morning. I'll be fine. And the drink isn't sparkling water, my dear boy. I swear you'll enjoy it," he replied as he reached for the doorknob, but he froze when he saw his gloveless hands.  
"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot," he laughed to himself, going back to the counter and picking up his gloves and a small gold ring. He placed the ring on his left middle finger before pulling on his gloves.  
Nathan nodded a little. "Alright then." He said with a small sigh, grabbing the glass with the unknown drink. "You not saying what it just raises my suspicions." He said, holding up the glass to examine it, before looking back at Alastor when he returned for his gloves. Nate tilted his head as he noticed the gold ring. "What's with the ring?" He asked curiously. He had put it on his middle finger, so it wouldn't necessarily mean marriage, hopefully.  
Alastor's ears perked and he looked at Nathan, his smile faltering just slightly. He fixed his coat and pulled a red ribbon from his drawer.  
"It was my sister's promise ring..." he explained vaguely, looking away with a sad smile as he lifted his arms and tied his hair back into a short ponytail, pulling it tight.  
"Oh.." Nathan simply said, feeling bad for bringing it up. He was going to ask him what had eventually happened to her, as he never actually mentioned that, but decided now wasn't the time. "Some positive news though, you look hot with a ponytail." He told him with a bright grin, taking a sip of his drink.  
Alastor coughed, startled by the comment and looked at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
"Th...Thank you...?" he croaked, his face turning beet red as he distracted himself with the buttons on his coat even though they were already buttoned.  
Nathan chuckled softly as he watched Alastor get flustered. Fucking adorable. “Mhm, no problem.” He hummed with a smile, deciding not to tease him. This time. “But anyway, shouldn’t you be on your way now? You said you were already late.”  
He cleared his throat and lifted his ears as he pulled his bow tie tight and turned for the door.  
"Right...of course," he mumbled before someone knocked on his door. He tensed and his eyes narrowed, a low growl escaping his lips as none other than Valentino opened the door, smirking.  
"Oh, Alastor~"  
The deer demon snarled and grabbed a knife from the strainer before flipping it in his hand and throwing it at Valentino's head. The demon's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he cursed and ducked out of the way, the blade just barely missing his face. He looked at where the blade landed and at Alastor, deadpanning.  
"Was that necessary?" he sighed and Alastor's fists clenched as he glared at Valentino.  
"Completely. What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to fetch ya, Darling. Don't get your coat in a twist-"  
"I am not some stick for a mutt like you to fetch! I told you I was coming!" Alastor snapped back and Val smirked, raising a brow as he gazed at him seductively.  
"Oh, I bet ya were, Baby~"  
Alastor went rigid and snarled, grabbing another knife from the counter and marching toward the door, shoving Val outside and slamming the door behind him. Husk laughed as Val could be heard saying 'oh shit' outside and his heels clicked as he took off down the steps.  
"Valentino, you fucking perverted son of a bitch!" Alastor snarled, furiously before he opened the door once more and smiled kindly at Nathan.  
"I will return in a few hours!" he chipped before closing the door and the sound of his angry footsteps clacked down the stairs.  
Nathan watched the whole ordeal from the counter in amusement, drinking his drink of which I still don't know what it is. He chuckled softly as Alastor opened the door again, Nate giving him a small wave and a 'see ya later' before the demon left again. He hopped off the counter after a moment, taking the three plates of food and walking back into the other room. "Breakfast is ready." He told the other two, placing the plates down on the small table in the room.  
Husk snorted but got up from his chair behind the counter and sat down in front of a plate, picking up the fork Alastor had set on the plate and digging in nonetheless. He chuckled and looked at Jackie as she groaned and kept her head down.  
"Fifty bucks says Al tries to kill that perverted asshole," Husk comments and Jackie slammed her hand on the table, placing a one hundred dollar bill there.  
"Hundred says he fails."  
Nathan chuckled a bit as the two betted. “Pretty sure he’s already tried and failed.” He said, motioning to the knife that Al had thrown earlier. He sat down at the table, starting to eat his own food. The small reminder of it being demon meat nagging at the back of his mind, though he chose to ignore it, considering the food was pretty good.  
Jackie sighed and placed another hundred on the table.  
"Fine. Two hundred says I'll murder his when he comes back," she groaned, eating her food, slowly. Husk snorted.  
Nathan gave the two a small laugh, taking a bite of his food. “Ey, don’t kill him before I’ve gotten my hug.” He said with a chuckle. A strange statement to make, but important (to him) none the less.  
Jackie snorted and nodded.  
"Okay. Fine. You get your hug, I torture the shit outta him, then I kill him."  
"Well good luck with that." Nathan chuckled at her, shaking his head slightly as he continued eating his food. "By the way, will we be going back to the hotel? Or do we wait for Al to come back?" He tilted his head at them. "The others probably have to clean everything right now.."  
Jackie sighed and shrugged.  
"I'm not going back to the hotel for the day...I don't want to go anywhere near that city until all those bodies are gone. I was up all night with fucking nightmares of that shit..."  
Husk nodded, slowly.  
"I get that. I'll stay with you, make sure you don't get into any trouble," he replied, gruffly and she snorted.  
"Me? Trouble? Says the guy who drinks and gambles regularly."  
Nathan nodded a little, understanding where she was coming from. "Yeah, I had nightmares too." He said with a sigh, taking another bite of his food. "Though not from the bodies I suppose." He shrugged, taking his now empty plate and getting up. "But what will we do for the rest of the day then?" He asked as this place didn't seem to have anything entertaining, and if they wouldn't be going into the city, it didn't leave that much.  
Jackie shrugged.  
"I dunno. I'm probably gonna go spy on that Overlord meeting. It's not taking place in the city today. ...Don't ask me why or how I know that..." she huffed as she continued to eat.  
Husk gave her a strange look but said nothing.  
Nathan tilted his head at her comment, going to ask but deciding not to. "Alright, I guess I'll tag along, seeing as there's not really anything better to do. Also cause I wanna know what the meeting is about." He said as he walked into the kitchen, putting his dishes in the sink before returning.  
Jackie smiled softly and looked at him.  
"Okay. You can tag along, but we do it my way."  
Nathan rose a brow. "Your way? And what would that be?" He asked curiously.  
Jackie grinned, finishing her food and putting her plate in the sink.  
"I've been spying on these meetings since I got here. I've never been caught. So, all you need to do is follow me and do exactly what I say. I'm not being rude or mean, I'm serious. If we're caught, they'd probably try and kill us."  
Jackie pulled a hair tie from her pocket and put her hair up.  
"Now," she laughed, pulling his bun tight before she took her jacket off her waist and put it on.  
"Hope you don't need anything."  
"Oh, that's fast," Nathan said with a chuckle, shaking his head at her last comment. "Nah, don't have anything with me anyway, so we can go now." He said with a grin, making his way to the door.  
Jackie grinned and kissed Husk's cheek before taking off out the door and laughing.  
"Luc is gon' be pissed if he finds out."  
“Then we should make sure he doesn’t find out,” Nathan said with a laugh as well, following after her. “So, where to?” He asked.  
Jackie grinned and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the West.  
"Top of the pentagram," she replied, cryptically.  
Nathan tilted his head at her, letting her drag him along as he questioned what she means. "And where's that?" He asked once again.  
She snorted and pointed at the pentagram sun in the sky.  
"The farthest point? Facing away from us? That's the compass, kinda. That point is the direction we're heading."  
"Oh, alright." Nathan nodded as they made their way to wherever the meeting was at. "So like, how exactly do we plan on spying on them? How have you never gotten caught?" He asked curiously, kinda anxious about spying on the most powerful demons in hell.  
She grinned deviously and winked.  
"I'm a fox," she replied, vaguely, giggling softly.  
"You're vague comments aren't really helping me understand," Nathan said with a slight pout. "Can I at least get a heads-up on what to expect at the place?"  
"Eh. Mostly demons, butlers, some demonic beasts. You know, the usual rich demon shit," Jackie joked as she pulled Nathan off to the side as a wandering demon came into view.  
"Ah... Alright." Nathan nodded a little, flinching when she pulled him to the side. "Why do the overlords hold meetings anyway?" He questioned with furrowed brows. He'd expect rivals like that to constantly be at each other's throats.  
"It's Lucifer's little rule. He gathers all the Overlords to talk so they can solve severe problems happening in Hell. Such as that extra execution yesterday..." she mumbled.  
"Ohh, I guess that makes sense," Nathan said with a small nod. Gather powerful demons to solve problems was a smart move. "So, you said that you've never been caught cause you're a fox, as vague as that is, but how does that help me?" He rose a brow. He wasn't exactly the sneakiest person. Yeah he can be quiet but that's about it.  
She chuckled and winked at him.  
"I got ya covered. Here," she replied, pulling a strange white gemstone ring from her pocket.  
"It's a spirit ring. I got this from one of the stores in Pentagram City. Put it on, say which animal you wanna turn into, then poof."  
Nathan looked at the ring in amazement. "Woah, awesome." He said, taking the ring. He looked at it for a moment before putting it on, though decided to not turn into the animal yet until they would have arrived at the place. "And how would I turn back?"  
She grinned and laughed.  
"Just think about it! Literally. All ya gotta do is think about what ya look like and easy as one, two, three, you're back!" she chipped, sounding a lot like Alastr in the moment as she giggled and pointed to a large building behind the dead trees.  
"There it is! Come on!"  
"Oh, okay." He nodded, looking down at the ring for a moment before he glanced at the building she pointed at. "Oh wow, that's big." He said, examining the large building. "So do I turn into the animal now, or do we get closer first..?"  
She laughed and tapped her necklace, grinning as she morphed into a small black fennec fox. Her ears perked and she tilted her head as she stuck out her tongue and rubbed her nose with her paw before nodding her head toward the building.  
"Oh, so literally a fox," Nathan said with a laugh, glancing at the ring and thinking of an animal to turn into. He soon morphed into a small ragdoll cat. He shook his head, getting used to the strange feeling of being so much smaller. He walked in a circle for a moment, before looking up at Jackie, seeing her nod at the building. He gave a nod back, starting on his way to the building.  
Jackie leaped over a few stones and jumped into a dead tree, grinning a wolfish smile as she ran to the building.  
Nathan ran after her, hopping across some logs and stones. It still felt weird being so tiny, but it was definitely fun. After a little while, they made it to the building. He looked up at it for a moment, it seems so much larger now. He looked at Jackie with a tilted head, as if asking what to do now.  
She gave him a wolfish grin once again and nodded her head to a tree. Its branch stretched up to a window with a glowing yellow light emitting from it.  
Nathan followed her gaze and noticed the tree, as well as the window. He looked back at Jackie and grinned, giving her a nod, before he ran towards the tree. He used his claws to climb up until he had successfully made it onto the branch.  
Jackie shot up after him, pouncing to each branch with pure agility. She crawled close to the window, ducking low and pressing her ears to her head so she wouldn't be seen. Inside, Lucifer, Lilith, Vox, Velvet, Val, Stolas, Rosie, and some other strange-looking bloke sat at a table. Alastor was not seen.  
Nathan moved closer to the window as well, ears lowering when he saw that Alastor wasn’t inside. He hid with Jackie and looked up at her, tilting his head in an attempt to ask where Alastor was.  
She shrugged and looked inside, slowly, trying to find him, but he clearly wasn't in the room. However, the doors soon burst open and the Radio Demon entered with a malicious grin on his face, his hands behind his back. He looked absolutely pissed and it didn't seem to be aimed at anyone in the room. His grin turned to the similarity of a scowl as he sat down.  
"I'm rather done with all of this," he snarled and the others all gave him a curious look.  
"Done with what exactly, Alastor?" Lilith inquired from her chair beside Lucifer. Val smirked and looked at the deer demon over the rim of his heart-shaped glasses.  
"Done with us teasing you~?"  
Alastor snarled and tossed the knife he'd gotten from the house earlier at the perverted demon with a flick of his fingers. It landed directly in the center of Val's face, breaking his glasses, but it didn't touch his skin. He swallowed thickly, his smirk fading to a nervous frown as he straightened up.  
"Not quite, Valentino. That is something I could end with a simple flick of my fingers. It is a harmless banter and annoyance that is not worth my time. No, I am speaking of the extra extermination yesterday."  
Nathan’s ears perked up when he heard the all familiar voice of Alastor, looking inside for a moment to see Alastor sit down. He looked pissed. Maybe now wasn’t the right moment to be doing this... he tilted his head a little as Al spoke, watching with mild amazement when the demon had thrown the knife at Valentino.  
Valentino sighed and pulled the blade from his glasses, grimacing in irritation as his glasses broke and fell on the table. He growled softly and glared at Alastor with a deep frown, but was further ignored.  
"What are you going on about, Darling? The extra execution was a bit of a surprise, yeah, but what about it bent you the wrong way?" he inquired, placing the knife on the table. Alastor settled his hands in front of him with a thin smile.  
"Perhaps you did not notice the Overlords that are not accompanying us today?" he inquired in return, motioning to the empty chairs around the room. Valentino looked around and rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah? So?"  
"One of them happens to be the good Doctor Brazen. The only doctor we have in Hell willing to assist the injured?" Alastor growled and the mood of the room changed to worry as people began to whisper.  
"They targeted the Doctor specifically. Over twenty archangels attacked his mansion while he was alone last night. They had no logical reason for that except for the simple conclusion that they are specifically attacking those who are of most assistance to us demons. They are attempting to. Kill. Us. All."  
Jackie went rigid at the thought, her ears perking slightly to listen better.  
Vox, who had been leaning back on his chair with an arm over the back, perked up, straightening up as he looked at Alastor with confusion on his virtual face. “Why would they want to wipe us all out? What happens down here doesn’t affect heaven at all.” He said, a slight growl in his voice as he spoke. The bastards. They really want to kill them all? Well, he’d like to see them try.  
Nathan listened to the conversation, shocked. They wanted to kill them all? Why? There are ‘good’ people down here too. And as far as he knew, they weren’t bothering heaven.  
Alastor shook his head and looked at Vox, his expression far more human than it ever was around the other Overlords.  
"I don't know. However...one thing I believe is the most disturbing? I don't believe God is calling the shots anymore with this...Of course, he's aware, but I honestly don't think he cares. We're demons...the likes of us don't receive mercy. I believe there may be an angel testing these prototypes out on us..." he explained, slowly, standing up as he didn't seem comfortable sitting down. Valentino watched him, carefully, his frown deepening with each word.  
"Okay...but which angel is so fucked up that they'd try shit like this, Darling? Angels are supposed to be pure of heart and good."  
"As is God, but that really didn't stop him from committing one of the Seven Deadly sins, did it? God's Wrath is mentioned all too often in the Bible," Alastor replied with a thin smile.  
"I wasn't aware you read the Bible, Alastor," Lilith inquired, softly from her chair and he looked at her, bitterly.  
"I was born in Louisiana, Lilith. In the nineteen twenties, everyone read the Bible and all spoke to God, whether he listened or not."  
Valentino snickered and looked him over.  
"Wow. Buncha God-lovin' Lousinianans produced a Cannibalistic Serial Killer."  
"So God's aware that all this shit's happening, but isn't doing anything?" Vox snarled as he rose his brow. "That motherfucker.." He grumbled, leaning back in his chair once again, crossing his arms.  
Lucifer was the next to respond, sitting cross-legged in his chair as he looked over at Alastor. "And what do you propose that we do?" He asked, toying a little with his cane that he had beside him.  
"They're very obviously superior to us, more powerful, weapons that can wipe out large portions of our population." He added.  
"It's not like we could march up to their kingdom and start a war, or ask them to stop, with both options, we would be eliminated." Though he did enjoy the chaos to an extent, they were still his people. And who were he to lead if there was no one to actually be led?  
Alastor sighed and shook his head.  
"I have an idea...but it's plum crazy."  
Valentino laughed, softly.  
"Since when do demons care if something's crazy?"  
Alastor rolled his eyes.  
"No, Valentino. Truly out of my mind insane. It's a terrible idea. But it could work..."  
Lucifer looked at Alastor with a growing grin, liking where this was going.  
He leaned his arms on the table, watching Alastor with curiosity. "Well, I hope you don't mind sharing your idea with the group, for now, I'm curious."  
He gave a short chuckle as he stared at the demon, encouraging him to tell them their idea. He was certainly up for some drama.  
Alastor gave him a knowing smile and nodded, sitting back down and leaning forward himself as he settled his hands on the table.  
"I am proposing we go to the above world. Back to the land of the living."  
"That's suicide in itself!" Lilith snapped, frowning deeply at Lucifer's interest in all of this. Valentino grinned, excitedly as if he couldn't wait to find out phase two.  
"I am aware, Lilith, but in all honesty, what do we have to lose?" Alastor inquired, raising a brow.  
"If this continues, eventually, even if you, Lucifer and your daughter are the sole survivors, the three of you can't fight an entire army of archangels. If we go to the above world, think of what we could do! We're demons, we corrupt souls every time we are summoned! The human population grows by the thousand daily! If we corrupt them, think of what we could achieve! We could finally stand up for ourselves! God hasn't been personally involved since he flooded the Earth. Do we truly believe he'd raise a hand to stop what he has already told to happen? The Earth is our right, he said so himself! I say we take what's ours before there's no one left to take it!" Alastor claimed, slamming his fist on the table as he lunged to his feet with a malicious grin.  
“That doesn’t change the fact that they can easily wipe us all out using their weapons,” Lucifer stated, leaning back in his chair.  
“What if we destroy them from the inside?” Vox spoke up, grin on his face. “Find a way to destroy their weapons? The princess’ hotel is an easy way ticket into heaven.”  
Lucifer shook his head a bit, though thinking about it. “It would take too long. Yesterday wouldn’t be the last time they’d organize a surprise raid. There could be another one this week, tomorrow, maybe even today.” He gave a sigh.  
“Someone who can easily be redeemed, there are lots of people down here for stupid reasons,” Vox argued. “Their weapons are the things we should be worrying about, not making our own army. It would only take so long until that would all be for nothing. Going up to the living is suicide, as Lilith said.”  
Alastor looked at him, thinking for a long moment before he paled, slightly.  
"Vox, your idea isn't complete folly either. I know two people already that could be redeemed so easily it's truly ridiculous..." he sighed, softly, tapping his fingers against his thumb in a rhythm.  
"And Lucifer...?" Alastor inquired, slowly, sitting down as he bit his lip, discretely.  
"I have a way to handle the weapons..."  
“Alastor, I truly hope you aren’t suggesting to send Jackie up there,” Lucifer said when Alastor spoke of the two people. He was fine with sending Nathan up there, as he barely even talked with him, but he wasn’t going to risk Jackie's life. Though perhaps it would be safer if two went...  
He nodded a little at the deer demon, looking at him curiously when he mentioned a way to deal with the weapons. “And what would that be?” He asked.  
"Lucifer, you have to understand, Aryll simply isn't safe here. Neither is Nathan. Chances are, if they are redeemed, none of the angels or archangels are likely to try and harm them. God has a strict rule concerning that, annoying as he is...they would be safe," Alastor attempted to explain his viewpoint before sighing.  
"The weapons are specifically designed to match each of us. As God clearly isn't involved, that would mean an angel is here in Hell collecting information on us to improve their prototypes. If we can figure out who said angel is...well, it won't be too difficult to deal with them."  
Valentino frowned softly.  
"What do you mean 'designed to match each of us'...?"  
Alastor looked at him with a thin smile that could hardly be classified as such.  
"I mean the weapons are designed specifically to kill us, Overlords. They can kill the other demons without the updated prototypes and in mass amounts. But the prototypes were targeting us last night, not the other denizens. The gas was made for me as the rest of you either don't need to breathe or don't have a death horrific enough for it to truly bother you. The electrical spears were targeting Vox. Purified Holy weapons were targeting Lucifer. The good Doctor was brought down with toxic weaponry...they're doing this on purpose. They want us dead first so it won't be a hassle to deal with the others. Lucifer, you are already aware of what Aryll can do...think of it. If she stays, becomes an Overlord such as you or I...she would be targeted and killed."  
Jackie frowned in her fox form and tilted her head, confused. She wasn't sure what they were going on about. She didn't think she was anything special.  
“The chances of them not getting harmed would be very small, especially if they will be going up there to destroy their weapons,” Lucifer said with a sigh, rubbing at his forehead. “And how do you plan on finding out who the angel is? I’m sure they’ve thought that all through to not make it so easy.” He added, crossing his arms as he stared at the table in thought.  
He shook his head, thinking of all the options, none of them were completely safe for them or for Aryll. He had anticipated this fight to be difficult, but he didn’t want to put her in clear danger. “It won’t be safe for her whether she stays here or goes there.” He said, shaking his head once more. “This is something to discuss with them in person. I will not be sending them up there to possibly inevitable death, without their thoughts on this.”  
Jackie visibly blushed over the fur and she laid her head down, placing her paw over her snout with a soft whine. Her grin had returned with a shine in her eyes.  
Alastor shook his head.  
"I have a few ideas on who the angel could be...considering it's bound to be someone who spends a lot of time with all of us. We would clearly know if someone was following us from the shadows since I, myself, dabble in the dark arts and my little friends would alert me immediately," he said almost pointedly as he glanced briefly at the window.  
Valentino, oblivious as ever, frowned deeply.  
"So...who do you think it is then?"  
Alastor brushed an invisible speck of dust from his coat and began circling the table as if he were lecturing a group of students.  
"I have reason to believe it's someone in this room..."  
Nathan had heard Alastor mention his little friends, and immediately freaked out when he noticed him glance at the window briefly. Uh oh. Fuck. Does he know they’re there?  
Lucifer rose a brow when he mentioned it being someone in the room. “You think one of the overlords of hell could be an angel spying on us?” He asked as Vox let out an amused chuckle.  
“Would they go through all the trouble of first becoming an overlord, just to find out our weak spots?” He asked as they all glanced at each other for a moment as if trying to see who would be most likely to be a traitor.  
Alastor turned and looked at Vox with a devious grin.  
"No, no, my friend. I believe they may have killed one of the Overlords and taken their place, wearing their skin so to speak," he chipped with a crazed laugh.  
"Perhaps during a past execution? Suppose someone we know talks a lot more than they have been?"  
Jackie suddenly looked rather concerned about something, hunkering down and pressing her ears against her head.  
"Wouldn't we have noticed immediately if someone were to be replaced?" Lucifer asked with a raised brow. "Most of us have known each other for centuries, and I doubt an angel would be able to perfectly replicate one's personality and manners." He added. "Though, who would you assume is the imposter then?"  
Nathan noticed Jackie's concern, tilting his head a little as he looked at her. He lightly rubbed his head against hers, confused.

"Lucifer, my dear friend," Alastor purred as he walked behind the strange bloke from before who hadn't said a word. He raised his hands and brought out a knife from his sleeve.  
"I believe we should all already know~" he chuckled, bringing the blade down on the demon and it shrieked as a bright white light broke out across the room, blinding everyone.  
Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and looked around at the bright light from inside, blinking for a moment before looking back inside as the light faded.  
Everyone instinctively reached up to cover their eyes from the lights, Vox being the least bothered though still looking away for a moment. "Fucking hell." The tv demon cursed, looking back after a moment. "could have given us a warning or something." he said with a slight growl.  
Alastor grinned, brightly as he held up a young male angel by the wings and laughed, maliciously.  
"Why if I did that, Vox, my friend, Gabriel here would have gotten away!" he chipped, enthusiastically as he yanked the angel's wings back and earned a cry of pain from him.  
"Oh it has been so long since I've heard an angel scream~" Alastor purred in satisfaction as he shuddered with the pleasure of his cries.  
Valentino made a face and rolled his eyes.  
"You are such a sadistic son of a bitch."  
Lucifer got up from his seat and walked over, looking at the angel with curious eyes, a huge grin on his face as he took the male’s face in his hand, turning it from left and right. “How interesting.” He said with a sly chuckle. “How long have you been spying on us?” He asked the angel, grip tightening a little, which caused his nails to press into his cheeks, though not enough to pierce skin.  
The angel growled and tore his face away from the devil before spitting at his feet.  
"Hell is too merciful for the likes of you, Lucifer," he snapped and Alastor narrowed his eyes, jerking Gabriel's wings into an awkward position making him bite his tongue with a muffled cry of pain. The Radio Demon grinned, darkly and forced the angel to his knees in front of Lucifer so he'd be below the Demon King instead of hanging above him.  
"You'd best watch that wagging tongue of yours, Gabriel~ You might accidentally bite it off," Alastor teased with a static-filled purr. Valentino watched in curious excitement and Jackie sighed in what looked like relief as her ears perked slightly.

“Quite a foul mouth you’ve got for someone who is clearly in the worst position here.” Lucifer smirked down at the angel, taking hold of his hair and forcing him to look up at him. “So, I’ll ask again, how long have you been spying on us?” He asked with a tilted head.  
Nathan’s ear twitched in curiosity as he watched them question the angel, feeling just slightly bad when Alastor forced him to his knees.  
Gabriel smirked up at Lucifer and spit in his face.  
"You aren't getting anything out of me, Lucifer."  
Alastor's grin widened and he trailed his hand down to grip the angel's throat, ferociously earning a startled wheeze from him as he squeezed, mercilessly. The Radio Demon kneeled to look him in the face with a psychotic look in his eyes as he chuckled, darkly.  
"Perhaps he will not get anything from you...but I am quite sure I can FORCE something out of you~! Whether it be your words or your SCREAMS!" he snapped, his voice glitching as his antlers grew in size, towering over his head. The shadows shifted and wavered as if something was waiting there.  
Jackie whimpered and covered her snout with her paw as she laid her head down, her ears trembling on her head.  
Lucifer let out a small growl after the angel spit in his face, taking out a tissue and wiping his face in disgust. “Please try not to kill him, Alastor. I am not quite finished with him yet.” He said, throwing his tissue down on the ground as he looked down at the angel with a sinister grin. Oh, this brat truly had to learn and know his place.  
Nathan watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, taking a step backward. He somehow managed to miss-step though, and let out a small distressed noise when he fell, but luckily he managed to grip onto the branch with his claws to prevent his fall.  
Alastor's ears perked and he blinked, his eyes returning to normal and he looked at the window, curiously.  
"Valentino?"  
The demon looked at him with a curious gaze, his brow raised.  
"Yeah, Baby?"  
"Confine this ill-mannered fellow for a moment, won't you?" the Radio Demon purred, softly and Val nodded, standing up and grabbing the angel with all four of his hands, each hand gripping a wing or an arm.  
Jackie squeaked softly and tapped her necklace with her paw. She instantly turned back into herself and grabbed Nathan, picking him up in her arms and pulling him back up into the tree. Unfortunately, her balance fucking sucks and she fell backward, through the window with a squeal. The glass shattered and she curled herself forward to minimize the damage both she and Nathan took as they fell onto the hardwood floor. It was silent for a long moment, many of the Overlords staring in surprise before Lilith, Rosie, Stolas, and Velvet all shot to their feet and pulled out weapons.  
Nathan curled into himself when Jackie fell through the window, eyes squeezed shut. He opened them again after a moment and noticed all the overlords looking at them, and soon aiming weapons at them.  
His tail swished a bit in panic as he hopped off of Jackie, turning back into himself as he sat on the ground. “Uhm.... hi..” He said awkwardly as he looked up at the demons.  
Lucifer let out a small frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Put down your weapons.” He said to the overlords that had gotten on the defense.  
“These two are Nathan and Jackie.” He stated, walking over to them and helping Jackie up from the ground, as well as quickly looking her over for any injuries from the glass. As annoyed as he was right now, he still didn’t want her to be hurt.  
Lilith, Rosie, and Violet all put their weapons away, but Stolas glared at Nathan dangerously. Alastor snarled and stepped in front of Nathan, glaring at Stolas with a malicious grin.  
"Stand. Down. Now," he growled and Stolas hesitantly did as he was told, putting his weapon away. Alastor sighed and turned around, looking at Nathan.  
"What are you two doing here...?" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gabriel struggled against Valentino's grasp, but his four hands were inescapable. Jackie blushed and looked at Lucifer with a sheepish smile.  
"H-Hey, Luc..."  
Nathan watched as Stolas stood down, before looking up at Alastor. "Uhm..." He started as he thought of how to answer his question. He couldn't just say that they were spying on them, even if it was pretty fucking obvious. "Uhh... I missed you?" He said, not a complete lie while looking at him with a nervous smile.  
"Hey, mind telling me what you're doing, barging in here?" Lucifer asked Jackie with a raised brow, crossing his arms like a disappointed parent waiting for their child to confess.  
Jackie, ever the blunt little bitch, smirked and crossed her arms back.  
"No, I don't mind. But I'm not telling you anyway~" she giggled, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips.  
"You're adorable, Luci."  
Lucifer was a little surprised when she kissed him but quickly shook his head before a blush could take over his face. "I certainly do hope you don't think that will excuse you from spying on us, do you?" He looked at her with a smirk, not exactly annoyed but not happy either.  
Alastor sighed and looked at Nathan again, placing his hand on the young demon's shoulder.  
"You should be more careful," he murmured, irritatedly as he turned to Jackie who giggled and turned on her heel only to come face to chest with Alastor. She paled slightly and looked up at him, laughing awkwardly.  
"What the Hell were you thinking? Teaching Nathan to do something so absolutely stupid!" he growled softly as if he were scolding a child. Jackie rolled her eyes and glared at him.  
"Okie, lookies, Bambi. Get outta my face 'fore I make ya," she growled, lowly, her fingers twitching slightly with the tension. The other Overlords watched uneasily. Gabriel struggled to get free, but Valentino kept him in check, half out of fear of Alastor, half out of his own amusement.  
Nathan got up from the ground with a soft smile. "I will." He told him, glad he wasn't (too) angry with him.  
He glanced between Jackie and Alastor for a moment, hand reaching up to hold onto Al's arm. "It's not her fault, I insisted on coming with her." He said, not wanting him to be angry at Jackie when it was his own fault anyway, for coming with Jackie and then getting the two of them caught.  
"Neither of you should have come here," Lucifer said with a sigh. It's not that he didn't want them here, it just wasn't exactly safe. "But I suppose there isn't anything we can do about it now."  
Jackie grinned deviously as she stared Alastor down for a moment more before she turned on her heel and smiled sweetly at Lucifer.  
"Guess so!" she chipped, skipping over to Vox, hugging him before she skipped over to Valentino, kissing his cheek and giggling.  
"Hi, Val."  
"Hey, Baby. How you doing?"  
"Fine~ You?"  
Val laughed softly and smirked.  
"Great, Baby~ Good to see ya. Sorry I didn't say hello before."  
"No biggie!"  
They continued talking like nothing had happened at all and the Overlords just looked irritated. Gabriel, on the other hand, hadn't said a word since he'd laid eyes on Jackie and hadn't moved either.  
Nathan watched as Jackie hopped from demon to demon, easily conversing with them, while he was stuck holding onto Alastor, pretty much hiding behind him as some of the overlords were still watching him suspiciously.  
Lucifer let out a sigh, clearing his throat to get the room's attention. "Now that you two are here anyway, we could pick up on the plan we discussed earlier, to send you two up to heaven." He spoke, before glancing at the angel, not noticing his sudden focus on Jackie. "But first, we must deal with him."  
Gabriel glanced at Lucifer, bitterly before he lowered his head, keeping quiet and a close eye on Jackie as she giggled on. Then she stopped and looked at Lucifer.  
"I'm not goin' to Heaven, Lucifer," she said, slowly, her voice monotone and void of every emotion along with her face. She almost never called Lucifer by his full name and Lilith noticed this but said nothing. Alastor looked at her, suddenly tense as he looked between Jackie and Gabriel, uneasily, having noticed the immediate silence that had followed Jackie's entrance.  
"Aryll...what is going on here...?" he asked, slowly.  
Nathan furrowed his brows at Jackie, confused and a little freaked out by her sudden change of demeanor. "Jackie..?" He murmured in question, worried.  
Lucifer looked at her with a raised brow, leaning on his cane, now noticing the tension in the air. "Yes, what's going on?" He questioned, not exactly having a good feeling about this. She had almost never called him Lucifer before, usually, it was just nicknames, so he quickly picked up on it.  
"I'm NOT going to Heaven. You will NOT send me up there," she stated in the same tone. Everyone else was tense and silent as Alastor stepped forward and looked her over.  
"Aryll, what are you hiding...? You have never been this hostile even in life..." he said, lowly, approaching close enough to reach out and grip her shoulder, but she snapped her gaze to look at him, her eyes completely different and he froze like a deer in headlights. Her eyes had turned a malicious violent violet that pierced the soul if one looked her in the eye. Alastor found himself unable to move, his smile ever-present and his eyes wide. His pupils had narrowed in what looked like fright as she scowled at him, her teeth never having looked sharp before now looking like daggers in her mouth.  
"Don't. Touch. Me," she growled, her voice distorted and glitched like a busted television set.  
Nathan frowned a little as Alastor stepped closer to her, hesitantly letting go of the demon's arm. He couldn't do anything other than look as Alastor gripped her shoulder and basically seemed to freeze. "What..?" He questioned, anxiously tugging at his shirt, feeling the need to run up and help, but her actions were still too unpredictable.  
"Well, we weren't actually going to send you up there, that is why I wanted to discuss it in your presence," Lucifer said with a sigh, though couldn't help the small frown that made it's way on his face. Why was she acting like this? He watched with furrowed brows when her eyes changed to a violet color and her teeth turned sharp. "Aryll, what is going on? Why are you behaving this way?" He couldn't help but ask.  
Jackie blinked and her expression returned to normal, a grin blossoming on her face as she looked back at Lucifer, sweetly.  
"Like what, Luci?" she chipped before turning on her heel and grinning at Gabriel who stared at her, tensely. When Jackie returned to herself, Alastor had to force himself straight before he nearly collapsed and inhaled sharply, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his temple. He couldn't stop himself from stumbling slightly as his ears lowered to press against his head. His smile never wavered.  
Lucifer just looked at her, extremely confused. What just happened? Something wasn't right... But she obviously wasn't going to talk about it. "How come your eyes changed, as well as your teeth?" He pressed.  
Nathan had quickly made his way over to Alastor when he stumbled, holding onto his arm before he could collapse or something. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, noticing his ears pressed against his head. "What just happened...?" He muttered the same question everyone was thinking right now.  
Jackie seemed to completely ignore the inquiries of the Demon King as she giggled and stared brushing her fingers through Gabriel's hair. He flinched but didn't move, allowing her to do as she wished. Alastor took a deep bated breath before fixing himself and straightening up, pulling his ponytail tight.  
"I'm fine," was his only response.  
Nathan frowned a little as he looked up at Alastor, he certainly was having the worst two days. "Alright." He muttered, letting go of his arm after he'd straightened himself up. He looked back at Jackie, more confused than worried at this point. There was obviously something going on, he just couldn't figure out what.  
Lucifer watched Jackie for a moment, before letting out another sigh, holding his cane as he walked over to where she and the angel were. "We will have to put him somewhere he can't escape, he's listened to our entire conversation, it wouldn't be smart to let him go." He said to no one in particular.  
Alastor snarled and walked forward, purposely stepping around Jackie as he gripped the angel's chin and forced his head up to glare at him.  
"Oh we are not ever letting him go," he snarled, his eyes now full of anger rather than a lust for blood as they had been before. Gabriel stiffened under his touch, his eyes widening slightly in fear. Jackie giggled at his expression and the angel glared at her, furiously.  
"What do you think you're doi-"  
Jackie slammed her fist into his throat sending him into a coughing fit and cutting him off.  
"Oopsies~"  
Nathan watched anxiously as the two surrounded the angel, about to speak up, but Lucifer cleared his throat before he could. "As much as I want to torture our guest right now," The king started, moving over to them. "Harming him is not our main concern. We should be thinking of how we will actually be dealing with the weapons, as it seems only Nathan is going up to heaven to execute the plan. Unless, of course, anyone can come up with another, better idea."  
Jackie grinned and faced Lucifer.  
"I've got a much better idea!" she giggled, prancing around Gabriel and Alastor in a figure eight. She dragged her hand down Alastor's back and he glared at her, furiously for a moment before shaking his head and looking at Lucifer.  
"There are many others who could be easily reformed as well..."  
Lucifer watched her prince around, raising his head with furrowed brows. “Like who?” He asked, curiously. “If there were people good enough to be easily reformed, I’m pretty sure they would have come to the hotel.” He added. Alastor looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head, his smile a thin line across his face.  
"No. Young demons who are generally innocent are usually taken for pets by other demons. They don't have the choice to come to the hotel and most don't even believe they can be redeemed," he replied, keeping a cautious eye on Jackie as she hummed a strange tune that sounded almost threatening.  
"If they're taken as pets by other demons and don't have the choice to come to the hotel, then how do you plan to use them in our plan, where reformation is a necessity?" Lucifer questioned with a raised brow. "We could, of course, kill the demons whom they're pets of, but that would contradict the reason we are even gathered here today."  
Alastor gave him another look like he just wasn't getting it and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"A'ight...I can't do this 'ight now..." he groaned, softly, his accent rather thick and brought everyone's attention to him, but he waved his hand and turned for the door.  
"Valentino...veuillez me suivre..." he murmured, softly in French and Val perked up before nodding and knocking Gabriel unconscious before he rushed to Alastor's side, placing one hand on the deer demon's shoulder as the two left the room. Jackie ignored them completely and giggled down at the unconscious angel on the floor with a sick grin.  
Nathan looked after Alastor as he left the room with Valentino, before glancing down at the now unconscious angel. As he looked around the room, he realized it probably wasn't best for him to be there. They're all overlords with a love for chaos, while he was more pure and would rather hide in his room than be here. He rushed out of the room and after Alastor not long after he'd left, catching up to him.  
Lucifer groaned a little in frustration as he rubbed his temple. This meeting surely went a much different way than he had hoped. He looked down at the angel for a moment, before asking Vox to take him to a different room, where he wouldn't be able to escape from. The tv demon nodded, getting up from his seat and picking the angel up, throwing him over his shoulder.  
Jackie giggled and looked at Vox, waving at him and giving him a kiss goodbye before she skipped around the room some more.  
Alastor's ears perked and tilted slightly when he heard Nathan coming, but he didn't pay any mind, simply continuing to walk with his face expressionless save for his grin and his hands were folded neatly behind his back. Val looked at Nathan, briefly then at Alastor before he leaned in slightly to whisper to Alastor. The Radio Demon shook his head in response to what he'd asked, but gave no other reaction. Valentino nodded and squeezed his shoulder, gently as if he were comforting the demon despite the fury burning in Alastor's eyes.  
Lucifer watched as Jackie skipped around the room. She certainly was acting way different than usual. With a slight shake of his head and a sigh, he turned, dismissing the other demons in the room. "You all can leave, we'll continue this meeting at a later time." He said. With the two new demons here, as well as having found out there was an angel, and then also having Alastor and Valentino leave, it was pretty much useless to continue this meeting.  
"Al?" Nathan spoke up once he'd caught up with the two, feeling inferior just because they were both way taller than him. "Uhm, are you okay? I know you said you were fine but I dunno.." He muttered awkwardly. He wasn't even sure why he'd followed, or whether Alastor even wanted him near. He probably should just head back to the hotel, shouldn't have come here in the first place.  
Alastor sighed and slowed down, tapping Valentino's hand and the other demon pulled his appendage back, keeping a close eye on him. The Radio Demon turned his head and looked at Nathan for a long moment before he shook his head.  
"Dearest Nathan...I appreciate your concern and...no. No, I am not. Aryll managed to...intimidate me. I am prey, despite my status here, Nathan and she is a predator...Her expression made me feel very inferior and perhaps even...afraid..." he sighed, explaining softly, his smile a thin line on his face as it seemed to be often nowadays.  
Nathan frowned a little as he listened to him, placing a gentle hand on the demon's arm. "Well, it's okay to be afraid at times, no matter your status." He said with a slight shrug, thinking back to before. "Though... I don't know what's up with her... I've only known her for a day but she's acting so much different. Ever since the mention of going up to heaven." He muttered, brows furrowed. He was both worried and scared for his friend, but what if she were bad? He'd rather not think about that. Though it wouldn't be such a strange thought, she did use her powers against Alastor and seemed rather sinister when dealing with the angel. Why did they seem to know each other anyway?  
Alastor shook his head and sighed.  
"You have not been in Hell quite long enough to understand, my dear boy...an Overlord is not to show weakness. If weakness is shown, it is exploited as you saw in that room. Aryll knows more about me than anyone else ever did and she uses it against me now. I do understand why she would...after all, I ended her life. However, it makes it twice as difficult when she purposely makes me look vulnerable in the presence of other demons who could easily exploit that weakness if they discovered what it is...what's worse is she could so easily take my life in return and not give a second thought of it. I simply hope she never figures that out, if she hasn't already..." he explained, continuing to walk out of the building with Val at his side. Valentino looked at Alastor for a long moment.  
"Al, where do you wanna head? Back to the hotel-?"  
"No," Alastor replied all too quickly and he shook his head, his ears lowered slightly.  
"No...not the city. Somewhere more private...away from others..." he replied, softly, his gaze cast to the ground.  
"You two are the only ones I'm willing to be around right now..."  
Valentino nodded and thought.  
"I've got an old house outside the city that I never hang out at. No one ever goes that way cause it's too close to the shrieking swamps. Is that alright?"  
Alastor only nodded.  
"I understand that she would as well, but, why's she acting like this so suddenly?" Nathan asked to no one in particular, brows furrowed as he looked at the ground in thought. He didn't like this new Jackie, or well, Aryll.  
He glanced at Valentino as he spoke, frowning a little at Alastor's quick reply. He was way different than he used to be as well, more vulnerable in a way, and though he was glad he wasn't constantly smiley and arrogant, he also didn't like seeing him like this.  
"I just hope everything will go back to normal soon... Or, well, as normal as it can be here in hell." He chuckled softly, despite the lack of humor in his voice.  
Alastor sighed softly and looked at Valentino with a tired gaze and the demons seemed to have a silent conversation before Val nodded and changed direction.  
"Say, Al? Aren't ya s'posed to meet the Doc tonight?" he asked, softly and Alastor shook his head after a moment's hesitation.  
"Yes, but...well, as I said in the meeting, he met his end last night..."  
Val winced and sighed, remembering how he'd just shrugged that off before to look cocky.  
"Right...I'm sorry, Darling...maybe we should go see Dr. Brazen then...?"  
"That's...a horrid idea," Alastor huffed, softly, looking down.  
Nathan walked with them in silence, glancing around while listening to their conversation.  
Right now, he’d much rather be in his room at the hotel, singing at clubs or maybe even going out to eat with friends, but he didn’t want to leave Alastor’s side, as stupid as it was.  
He looked up at Alastor when the doctor was mentioned, tilting his head a bit. “Who’s Dr. Brazen?”  
Alastor sighed and shook his head.  
"A fellow overlord, but not one that attends meetings oddly enough. He's...rather secluded. And insane," he sighed, pointedly as he glared at Val who shrugged.  
"Maybe, but he's a damn good Doctor. He's no Euglap, but still..."  
Nathan nodded a little. He’d somehow never heard of that overlord before, though that must be because he was secluded, as Alastor said.  
“Why’d you have to meet the doctor?” He asked again, referring back to Valentino saying that Alastor was supposed to meet the doc tonight.  
Alastor glanced at Nathan briefly and sighed, his ears lowering slightly and a light blush spreading over his face.  
"I'm...under study? I suppose you could call it that..." he replied, rather vaguely and Val rolled his eyes.  
"Al needs fucking physical and mental therapy so Lucifer assigned Doctor Euglap to him so he could get better. The big Apple Daddy was rather concerned Al might get killed or...other things if he didn't get some help."  
Nathan rose a brow, chuckling softly. "I didn't know they actually did therapy down here." He spoke, hand that still was holding onto Alastor's arm tightening just a little.  
"But help for what exactly?" He asked. I mean, he knew that Alastor was, to put it nicely, pretty fucked up, but since when did hell actually care about that? Though maybe, as Valentino said, it was just because Lucifer was worried.  
Alastor remained silent for a long while and Val looked at Nathan with pursed lips before looking back at Alastor.  
"Baby...you trust this kid?"  
A single nod was his only response, but there was no hesitation. Valentino nodded and looked back at Nathan.  
"There are only two doctors in Hell that actually give a shit about others. Euglap set up a sort of rally a few years back concerning demons killing other sinners. Brazen on the other hand specifically focuses on Overlords since we have a tendency to be very stressed and you know...destroy everything in our midst," he laughed.  
"Lucifer assigned Doc Euglap to Alastor after his little temper tantrum when he first arrived," he teased and Alastor shot him a glare.  
Nathan pouted a little when Valentino called him a kid. Though... Fair. He was a lot younger than they were.  
"Oh.. Alright." He said with a small nod as he listened to Val talk. He supposed it did make some sense, he just wasn't exactly expecting Lucifer to care about sinners dying, as he also hadn't exactly seemed enthusiastic about Charlie's hotel idea. "But is that the only reason for him to need help?" He tilted his head a little in question. He'd felt like there'd be more to it. There's plenty of demons killing each other, he didn't really think of it as that big of a deal. It's not like they could actually die a second time after all, well, unless the angel's weapons were used.  
Alastor winced at the question and ducked his head low to hide his face as Valentino cringed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah...Al is a specific case. Lucifer was worried Al here might kill himself..."  
Nathan frowned a little, glancing at Alastor as he had ducked his head, before back at Valentino. "What do you mean?" He wasn't even sure whether he should ask, seeing as Al is already clearly uncomfortable with the conversation currently, but he was still curious and worried.  
Val looked at Alastor and rose a nonexistent brow.  
"You wanna tell him or want me to?"  
Alastor said nothing and seemed to deflate as he sighed. Val seemed to understand anyway and nodded, pulling the two to the side into an ally so they couldn't be seen.  
"Go ahead and take off your coat, Baby," he said to Alastor who sighed and slowly complied, unbuttoning his coat.  
Nathan tilted his head a little bit in curiosity as Valentino pulled them into an ally, but guessed it must be so no one else could see them.  
He looked at Valentino, a bit confused when he'd told Alastor to take off his coat, but didn't say anything as he watched Alastor carefully.  
Alastor slipped his coat off his shoulders, folding it neatly before handing it to Valentino who took it and tucked it under one of his arms. Alastor started messing with his shirt buttons, obviously uneasy about this, but he kept his head down, hiding his face as he removed his shirt and folded it the same as his coat. Val took that as well and Alastor dropped his arms in defeat to reveal his scarred and much-too-thin body.  
Once Alastor had taken off his shirt, Nathan just looked at him, eyes running all over his exposed body. He would have expected him to have lots of scars, given the way he died and other reasons, but he wouldn't have thought it would be so many. Not to mention his body in general, way too thin, as if he hadn't eaten in years. How'd he not notice that before? He hesitated for a moment, he wanted to hug him but he wasn't sure if he'd want that or be comfortable with it. Still, after a short moment, he wrapped his arms around his torso tightly, though still gently.  
Alastor tensed at the abrupt contact, but chose not to pull away when he looked down at Nathan, his face flushed with embarrassment and shame. He slowly lifted his arms and embraced the young demon in return, resting his chin on Nathan's head, gently. Val nodded, slowly in satisfaction as he watched the two.  
Nathan stayed like that for a little while, both for his own comfort and hopefully Alastor's. He wasn't sure what every single scar meant, but after hearing that the demon needed help because he might kill himself if not, he could kinda guess. He pulled away just a little to be able to look up at him, a small smile on his face despite the teary eyes. It was almost scary how much he's come to care for the demon in such a short amount of time. "I'll always be here for you, alright? Can always talk to me, even if you don't really want to."  
Alastor looked down at him with bleary eyes that seemed much too human for the demon and the constant smile was there, but just barely. His shoulders were tense and his fists were clenched, his ears twitching nervously on his head. He looked Nathan over then looked away as if he was ashamed, but he nodded anyway.  
"T'ank ya..." he mumbled, his accent thick and unhid for one of very few times.  
"Mhm, no problem," Nathan said with a bright smile, hugging Alastor once against and burying his face in the crook of his neck, even though he had to stand on his tiptoes just to do that.  
After a while, he finally pulled away, albeit hesitantly, wiping at his eyes before looking up at Alastor, chuckling softly. "Alright, you can put your shirt back on now."  
Alastor blushed and nodded, slowly, glaring at Valentino who smirked down at him and waved the shirt around for a moment before handing it to him. Alastor rolled his eyes, despite the slightly genuine smile on his face and put his shirt back on and did the same with his coat.  
Nathan gave a small chuckle as he watched the two, waiting patiently as Alastor put his shirt and coat back on. "Alright, let's continue now then. Valentino's old house yes?" He spoke with a smile once Al was fully dressed, making his way back out of the alley.  
Valentino gripped Alastor's shoulder and looked at him.  
"Al, I'll make ya a deal. You come see Brazen with us and I'll buy ya dinner, okay? Whatever ya want. Ya like bacon right?"  
Alastor's ears perked at the mention of meat and he nodded slowly before sighing.  
"Alright, alright...fine. We have a deal...it better be all you can eat," he growled and Val smiled softly, nodding.  
"Whatever, Baby."  
Nathan turned back to look at them, listening to what they were talking about. "Ah, we're going to Brazen?" He asked with a tilted head.  
He smiled a little, glad that Alastor had decided to go after all. "Okay, which way is that?"  
They both pointed to a rather horrific-looking mansion overlooking Hell to the North. Alastor looked up at it and growled, softly, his ears twitching.  
"He has a horrid sense of decor..."  
"Ah, that he does," Nathan said with a light chuckle, starting on his way to the mansion they'd both pointed to. "Let's go then!" He said again, grinning brightly at the two, much more energetic than he was just a few minutes prior.  
The two looked at each other and shrugged, following him briskly with Alastor feeding off Nathan's positivity and growing a happy smile himself as he fell in step with him.  
Nathan walked with them in silence for a little while, before deciding to speak up again. "So like, what's this Brazen like?" He started, glancing up at the two. "So I can kinda know what to expect when we get there."  
Valentino looked at Nathan.  
"Eh. Not much. He calls everyone either Sir or Miss, doesn't talk much...he's a dirty trickster bastard," he joked, though serious.  
"He has no respect for any of the Overlords. He doesn't treat anyone differently than anyone else. And he hates God more than anyone I've ever met."  
"Ah, an interesting character indeed." Nathan chuckled a bit as he listened to Valentino's description of him. He didn't exactly seem like the best person, especially if he's the one supposed to help Alastor. "Dirty trickster bastard? How so?"  
Alastor made a scowl of a smile.  
"He tends to say one thing and mean another. He's the one demon in Hell I wouldn't care to strike a deal with..."  
Val laughed.  
"Yep. Sounds about right."  
"Oh, okay." Nathan gave a nod, making sure to remember that for when they meet him. He wasn't sure how bad he'd actually be, but it's always good to be careful.  
After a little while of walking, the mansion was completely in sight as they'd gotten closer.  
Alastor had gone stiff when they got close and had slowed almost to a walk. Valentino looked at him, frowning slightly and gripped both his shoulders, making him look at him.  
"Alastor, stop. Whatever is going through your head right now, stop thinking it. We had a deal, you aren't backing out. Calm down, you have two others here who won't let anything happen to ya, okay? Trust me, just this once."  
Alastor looked at him for a long moment, his lips pursed into a thin smile before he slowly nodded and started walking again.  
Nathan glanced back at Alastor when he'd slowed down, noticing his stiffness. He went to stand by his side while Valentino talked to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm as he smiled up at him. "Mhm, we're right here with you!" He'd told him, following when he started walking again.  
Alastor sighed, heavily and nodded, walking up the stairs to the mansion and staring at the front door. Val raised his hand and knocked on the door, using the knocker as so.  
Nathan stayed by Alastor's side, looking around at the outside of the huge mansion. It was way bigger now that they were actually standing right in front of it. He glanced at the door when Val knocked, waiting curiously. He wondered what the guy would be like in person.  
The tap of shoes came from inside and a tall, lanky man with broad shoulders and a plague mask opened the door. He looked between the three, silently.  
"Might I help you, Sirs?" he asked with a low, thickly French-accented voice. Alastor scowled a smile and said nothing.  
Nathan glanced at the door when it had opened, looking up at the rather tall demon who appeared from behind the door. Why was everyone so tall down here? That's not fair.  
"Well, you've gotta help my dear friend Alastor here," Valentino said, patting Alastor's shoulder when he addressed him.  
Brazen looked down at Alastor as he was only a few inches shorter than Valentino and nodded, slowly, stepping to the side to invite them in.  
"Come inside. I will be with you in just a moment," he replied and Alastor laid his ears down on his head at the height of the demon Doctor, already hating this more than before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in progress. I will update this every once in a while.


End file.
